Lluvia de Reflectores!
by gabiiii981
Summary: Gorillaz Interview. Murdoc mandando bien a la mierda a su padre, Noodle a punto de estrangular a la zorra de Paula. 2D besando a la japonesa en vivo, Russel maldiciendo las incoherencias de su banda. Y no podia faltar un hippie psicotico. 2DxNoods, y más.
1. Primer Bloque

_Holaa! Empiezo este nuevo fic, muuuy inspirada por la mayoria de las historias que estuve leyendo en fanfiction de Gorillaz. Espero que me puedan dejar su opinion, se los suplico u.u. Voy a intentar actualizar seguido. Aquii les va._

* * *

**Entrevista.**

Los cuatro integrantes de Gorillaz se encontraban detrás de un panel de televisión.

Y tanto Jamie como Damon los preparaban psicológicamente para exponer a la luz del sol todos sus secretos e intimidades frente a millones y millones de personas.

-Y por eso mismo, 2D, limitate a concentrarte en las preguntas. Hagas lo que hagas, NO TE DESCONCENTRES.- Le señala Jamie, sabiendo a la perfección que era el mas… "especial" de todos ellos.

-No es necesario que estén tan nerviosos.- Le quita importancia al asunto Russel, con una sonrisa relajada.

-Ah, es verdad… es solo que, ustedes saben… si damos una mala impresión, las ventas podrían bajar. Y eso no es nada bueno.- Explica Damon haciendo gestos con las manos.

Murdoc suspira y prende un cigarrillo sin prestarles mucha atención. Sus preocupaciones le parecían absurdas.

-Miren, seremos nosotros mismos. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- Pregunta con una sonrisa descarada e irónica en su rostro. A nadie en su sano juicio le daría seguridad.

-Como sea. Solo sigan nuestras indicaciones y todo saldrá bien. Nosotros dos estaremos detrás de los paneles de la derecha, observándolos.- Reitera Jamie un poco mas tranquilo que antes.

2D les sonríe con aprobación, pero dos segundos después…

-Wow. Esos reflectores si que son enormes. ¿Y nosotros estaremos debajo de ellos durante hora y media contestando las preguntas de Peter? Podríamos rostizarnos, ¿No lo creen?-

Damon arquea una ceja al escucharlo, y cuando Jamie esta a punto de decir algo que lo haga entrar en razón…

-Jajajaja. Es cierto, ¡De verdad son grandes! ¡Nunca había visto unos tan luminosos!- La princesa asiática los señala, maravillada ante esos reflejos de luz destellantes que eran reflejados en el estudio principal.

-Por el amor a Satan, no son tan enormes. Los de los recitales son mucho peores. Deberían estar acostumbrados a ver este tipo de cosas. No hagan comentarios tan estúpidos cuando estemos al aire, arruinarían mi reputación, y no solo eso, pensaran que venimos de una maldita granja.- Murdoc observa a Noodle y a 2D, frustrado al escucharlos.

-Ehh, chicos. ¿Recuerdan la conversación de hace unos minutos de cómo ustedes hablan de cosas irrelevantes en situaciones que no lo ameritan?- Damon alza su mano ante ellos para ser escuchado, pero de alguna forma, lo ignoran por completo.

-En realidad, como son de un estudio de televisión, es normal que tengan una potencia determinada para no dañar a las personas. De todas formas son casi cegadoras.- Explica Russel de la forma mas científica posible. 2D jadea sorprendido, y lleva su dedo índice a su boca con interrogación en la mirada.

-¿Entonces podemos quedarnos ciegos si los miramos directamente?- Cuestiona asustado.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Atashi no suregai nandemono! ¡Suugoooi!- Exclama Noodle riendo divertida, quien sabe por que.

-Mmm, tienen demasiados de esos reflectores. Y necesito un nuevo salón de bronceado en casa.- Murdoc comienza a sonreir maliciosamente, y se lleva una mano a la barbilla, rie de la forma asquerosa y sucia que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Tenemos un salón de bronceado?- 2D alza la mano para que alguno de ellos conteste su pregunta.

-No que yo sepa. Ahh, Murdoc se refiere a esa vieja habitación que se cae a pedazos, y que no tiene uso aparente. Seria un buen salón de bronceado… si tuviéramos algo que nos bronceara.- Russel arquea una ceja ante su propio razonamiento, ya que no le veía el sentido.

-¡Cool! ¡Atashi dakara! ¡Salon de bronceado! ¡Salon de bronceado!- Repite una y otra vez Noodle saltando emocionada ante esa idea sin sentido.

-Decidido, me robare los reflectores al final del programa.- Truena sus dedos Murdoc, como si hubiese sido la idea mas inteligente que se le pudo haber ocurrido en toda su vida.

-¡BASTA! ¡YA CALLENSE! ¡Existimos! ¿Recuerdan ¬¬?- Les grita Jamie fuera de control, a lo que los cuatro casi saltan del susto por ese violento grito.

-¡Oyee! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para cerrarnos la…?- Pero antes de que Murdoc los mande a la mierda, Damon se adelante en contestarle.

-¡No gastaremos nuestra energía en decirles que no lo arruinen! ¡Solo aclararemos un par de cosas y luego saldrán ahí y harán lo que se les plazca!-

-¡Y mas les vale que no arruinen la reputación de Gorillaz!- Continua diciendo Jamie.

-2D, no vuelvas a hablar de esos estúpidos reflectores… ni de Mickey o algo por el estilo ¬¬.-

-Ahh, emm. Si, entendido… ¿Tampoco de...?-

-TAMPOCO.-

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien u.u.-

-Y Noodle, pagamos tus clases de ingles. Asi que no vuelvas a hablar en japonés en tu vida ¬¬.-

-Esta bien, esta bien. Baka yaro (Bastardo estupido).-

-¿Qué dijiste ¬¬?-

-Nada, que te quiero mucho ^^.- Le sonríe con mucha inocencia en su carita la japonesa.

-Bueno, con Russ nada. Él es muy buen hablado, y sus expresiones siempre son de buen corazón. No hay nada que reprocharle.- Lo felicita Jamie sonriendo, y Russel le asiente agradecido.

-Genial. Después de haber corregido a este trio de deformes, supongo que ya estamos listos para salir en ese programa de mierda.- Comenta Murdoc harto por la espera.

-Y tu, Murdoc. Intenta dejar de maldecir.-

-Si. Habrá muchos niños que los escucharan.-

-¿Maldecir? ¿Y yo cuando diablos hago eso?- Pregunta señalándose a si mismo, y mira con atención a sus dos representantes. Ambos se miran entre si, de reojo.

Algunas personas no tenían caso.

-¡GORILLAZ AL ESTUDIO UNO! ¡ENTRAMOS AL AIRE EN CINCO!

Un ayudante les avisa desde el interior del estudio en donde se haría la entrevista, que ya era la hora.

Ambos representantes sienten que de alguna forma todo esta perdido, y son invadidos por los nervios.

-Por favooor. No todo esta perdido, par de fenómenos ¬¬, ¡Ya les dije que seremos nosotros mismos! Y siendo asi, no hay probabilidades de que algo malo suceda, ¿Verdad?- Murdoc ironiza la pregunta y era muy obvio que se burlaba de ambos al decir esto. Les saca su larga lengua endemoniada y larga una gran carcajada. Entonces sale de las sombras y camina hacia el estudio de la entrevista. Los aplausos comienzan a escucharse.

Russel arquea una ceja al oir su risa, y sin mas que decir lo sigue. 2D mueve sus dedos un poco nervioso al escuchar como la gente aplaudía, pero Noodle lo empuja desde atrás y lo obliga a salir. Ella reia de forma infantil.

-¡Con ustedes! ¡Gorillaz!-

_Aplausos, aplausos, aplausos._

**Desde ahora, yo, el entrevistador, hablare en primera persona. Como en el libro "El ascenso del Ogro" ¿Escucharon perras?**

Murdoc [Haciendo un claro gesto de WTF, y dos segundos después convirtiéndolo en uno de furia e indignación]: ¿Acabas de decirnos perras?

**Ajam. Perdonen. Es la costumbre (?)**

Murdoc [Con ganas de matar]: COSTUMBRE TU ***** MADRE, ¿QUIÉN TE DA CONFIANZA PARA LLAMARNOS MMHMHMHMMHM? ¡MHMHMH!-

_Russel le tapa la boca, y sonríe tratando de cubrir a su líder en un intento desesperado de quedar bien frente a las millones de personas que presencian esto._

Russel: Viejo, empieza con las preguntas. Y rápido.

_Hace un gesto de cansancio, como si lo que se acababa de armar fuera predecible._

**Muy bien. Les dire con anticipación que serán preguntas sucias y asquerosas que romperan la barrera del orden y la decencia.**

_Si es que conocen el significado de esas palabras en profundidad._

2D: Estamos listos.

_Sonríe con bastante energía positiva._

**Muy bien, Stuart Pot, mas bien conocido como el cantante y… líder de la banda Gorillaz, la mayoría de las preguntas estarán dirigidas a…**

Murdoc: ERROR, señor inteligente. YO soy el líder pasado, actual, y futuro de Gorillaz. El tarado apenas y sabe escribir su nombre. Si estuvieras bien informado, sabrias que odio que lo confundan con el líder de la banda solo por ser el cantante.

**Lindo detalle. Solo los estaba probando para ver si me prestaban atención.**

Noodle: ¿Prestar atención?

**Si, tu sabes, ustedes no suelen enfocar cien por ciento de su atención en las entrevistas. No lo digo por estar en su contra, solo que hable con Steve, David, Sarah, John. Son solo algunos de los nombres de algunos de sus entrevistadores para notas de revistas y además…**

Murdoc: ¡Ya entendimos! ¡Perfecto! ¡Solo porque unos descerebrados te dicen que somos unos idiotas te dejas llevar por esa impresión! ¡De verdad pareces alguien muuuuy confiable, Brad!

**En realidad mi nombre es Peter.**

Murdoc: Da igual, "PITT". Haremos de cuenta que no dijiste nada y empezaremos todo de nuevo. ¿Te parece mas comodo asi, señor inteligente?

**Mmm. Tentador. De acuerdo.**

**Como decía, Stuart Pot es reconocido por su sobrenombre "2D", y es… confundido erróneamente con el líder de la banda solo por ser el vocalista principal. Eres advertido de que la mayoría de las preguntas serán dirigidas a ti, por ser el cantante.**

2D: Uumm. Bueno… esta bien. Solo debo concentrarme en responder. No es difícil.

Murdoc: Técnicamente eso es muy injusto. Soy el líder, y además de tener mas capacidad cerebral que face- ache, manejo el movimiento interno de Gorillaz. En pocas palabras, soy el amo, hermano. Soy el lubricante de tu ***** en una relación homosexual, soy el extasis que te invade cuando una jodida prostituta te chupa la ***** en tu ***** y luego cuando tu le metes la ****** en su ***** y luego cuando los dos ****** sus dedos en…

**Ok. Ya entendimos Murdoc.**

Noodle: Wooooooooow. Nunca escuche tantas palabras de ese tipo en una oración, Murdoc- san.

_Ella se lleva una mano a la boca, sorprendida con ella misma, como si hubiera dicho algo malo._

Noodle: Lo siento. No debo utilizar el japonés en lo mas minimo.

**¿Y por que?**

Noodle: Porque nuestros representantes me lo prohibieron. Son chicos malos. Usted se lo imaginara, señor entrevistador. Explotan a una menor de edad en una banda compuesta por un satanista, un medio retrasado, y un baterista poseído por espiritus. Si me lo pregunta, Murdoc reunió a todos los estereotipos clásicos, y como faltaba una oriental, no pudo rechazarme de la banda.

**¿En serio te explotan? Murdoc, ¿De verdad es cierto lo de los estereotipos?**

_Murdoc arquea una ceja, con cara de asco. Y esta a punto de abrir la boca para contestar._

Russel: Claro que no. Jamie y Damon son muy buenas personas, y siempre son amables. Noodle solo esta un poco enojada porque le prohibieron hablar en japonés en esta entrevista, por eso inventa cosas.

**Ah. Eso tiene sentido.**

Russel: Ademas, Murdoc no es tan… listo como para haber pensando lo de los estereotipos. Las casualidades existen, hermanos.

**Si, coincido contigo.**

Murdoc: JAJAJA. Soy mas listo que todos ustedes juntos, freaks. Noods, amor, ¿Por qué no sigues los consejos de nuestros amados representantes y te limitas a contestar cuando te pregunten A TI?

_No se si estaba enojado, pero Noodle le sonríe de lado, con gesto travieso._

Noodle: Lo siento. Pero si vamos al caso, tu no deberías decir groserías.

Murdoc: Pero yo soy mayor, y puedo decir todo lo que a mi condenado culo se le antoje, cariño.

Noodle: Ah. Lo olvide. Lo siento.

_Rodea los ojos, y luego se encoge de hombros. Fue difícil notar lo primero, ya que su fleco cubre sus ojos en totalidad._

**Me fui del punto. Quiero comenzar esta entrevista con 2D. Eres un chico muy reservado ¿Tu personalidad era diferente antes de los dos accidentes que te condenaron a perder tus ojos normales y… cierta capacidad cerebral?**

2D: Ahh, sobre eso. No perdi mis ojos, solo se hundieron y fracturaron.

**¿Las dos cosas?**

2D: No lo se bien. Estaba en estado vegetativo en la mayoría del tiempo que tarde en recuperarme de mi primera lesión. Y sobre mi personalidad, creo que siempre he sido asi. Aunque Muds siempre me dice que soy mas idiota que antes, cosa que no tiene sentido porque no me conoció antes. Al menos que Paula, mi ex novia, le haya contado de como era antes. Pero igualmente no creo que sea posible ya que no se llevaban muy bien. Es decir, hablando en el sentido moral, porque si tengo que mencionar el otro sentido, que supongo que todo el mundo piensa que es el sexual…

**No lo habíamos pensado, Stuart.**

2D: Si, exacto. Se llevaban excelentemente. Sip, demasiado.

_Murdoc alza la mano y la agita de un lado a otro como un niño en una confitería._

**Em. Si, tu, el de la cruz invertida.**

Murdoc: Por fin, Pitt. Ya nos vamos entendiendo. Todo el mundo ya debe saber como rayos provoque de forma un poco irresponsable la perdida de los ojos normales de Stu. Y de cómo… tu sabes, la parte que se puede omitir del pasado. ¿Podrias hacer preguntas de verdad importantes?

**Oh. En cierto sentido tienes razón, Niccals. Dejare la entrada y pasare al plato principal.**

Murdoc: Tus metáforas son increíbles, Brad.

**Pero acabo de decirte que me llamo…**

Russel: No le hagas mucho caso. Solo quiere evitar el tema de Paula. Se le tiro encima en los baños de los estudios Kong. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

**Wow. Estoy atónito. **

**No es cierto.**

Murdoc: Muy bien. No era necesario que utilices ese vocabulario tan grosero conmigo, Russ.

_Obviamente ironiza como siempre_.

Russel: Perdona, viejo. Hablare cuando me pregunten, y no me meteré solo por tener un poco de protagonismo en un programa mediocre.

_Ironiza de la misma forma. Pero se ignoran luego de eso._

**Ah. Se me ocurre una pregunta sucia. Noodle, ¿Alguna vez te han comparado con la ex guitarrista, Paula Cracker?**

Noodle: JA. ¿Esa zorra? Hay que estar demente para haber caído en los encantos de Murdoc.

_Murdoc la mira con gesto de pocos amigos. Luego de tres segundos, le sonríe con malicia._

Murdoc: No estes celosa, linda. En un par de años podras saborear el sexy y sensual cuerpo de Murdoc Niccals.

_Hablar en tercera persona es la clase de actitud que solo los egocéntricos y psicóticos adquieren._

Murdoc: Ahora eres muy niña. Solo espera unos… dos o tres años.

_Noodle hace un gesto de vomito, y se cubre los oídos con ambas manos. Parece traumada al imaginar lo que podría hacerle Murdoc en algún futuro. Ya que, no es mi problema._

Russel: Ignorare la amenaza de violación que acabas de hacer. Pero Murdoc, ¿Podrias dejar de meterte en…?

Murdoc: Si, si, si. "No me meteré mas en las preguntas ajenas". Que aguafiestas.

**Como sea, veo que el tema de Paula solo trae peleas incoherentes. Paso a otra pregunta atrevida y mucho más conflictiva.**

**2D, ¿Eres virgen?**

2D: Claro que…

_Antes de que pueda terminar de contestar, Murdoc estalla de la risa desde atrás. Russel se lleva una mano al rostro, frustrado, Y Noodle los mira con curiosidad a ambos._

**Em. ¿Acaso fue una pregunta tan graciosa?**

Murdoc: Lo siento, solo dame un segundo. JAJAJAJAJAJJAJ JAJAJAJAJJAJAJ JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA . Listo. Continua.

**Ehhhhhhh. Esta bien, ignorare eso. 2D, ¿Has intimado con alguien en algún momento de tu vida?**

2D: Iba a contestarte, pero luego comencé a pensar.

Murdoc:… ¿En serio?

_Su rostro de sorpresa era demasiado real. Casi creíble._

2D: Como decía. ¿Me lo preguntaste por que tienes la falsa idea de que soy el mas retrasado de los demás y solo por eso piensas que soy un fracasado sin vida sexual que será virgen por el resto de su vida?

_Es la primera vez que veo que 2D se siente algo ofendido._

**Naa. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?**

2D: Oh. Perdóname. Mi respuesta es no. No soy virgen. Estuve con Paula, y creo que me llegue a enamorar de ella. Lastima que lo bueno no dura para siempre. Siempre hay alguien que te quita la felicidad.

Murdoc: Era un asco, una gacela neoyorquina podría ***** mejor que esa ramera. Sin ofender.

_Cualquiera se ofendería con eso._

2D: Reitero. No puedo creer que lo hiciste, Murdoc.

Murdoc: Reitero. Te hice un favor. Deberías agradecérmelo de por vida.

**Esta bien. Paso a otra pregunta. ¿Cuáles son las cualidades que debe tener una buena mujer para que sea su pareja?**

2D: Pues… tiene que entenderme, ser comprensiva. Simpatica, algo graciosa, y sobre todo, muy honesta.

Russel: Me gustaría que sea inteligente y que comparta mis gustos musicales, asi siempre habría tema de conversación.

Murdoc: Tiene que tener un enoooooorme trasero, del doble de mi cabeza. Y sus pechos… mmm, si, también, del doble de mi cabeza cada uno.

2D: ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Quiero que me trate con mucho respeto, y que sonria mucho. Eso hace linda a cualquier mujer.

Russel: Mmm, lo admito, que tenga buenas curvas no estaría mal.

Murdoc: Y por supuesto, que sea un total descontrol en la cama. ¿Para que quieres la compañía de una mujer si no es para ***** y para que te chupe la *****?

**Entendido, entendido. Los tres en verdad son muy diferentes. Pero no crean que me olvide de la única integrante femenina de la banda. Noodle, ¿Cómo tiene que ser el hombre ideal para ti? **

Noodle: Ya era hora de que me hagas una pregunta, okama hentai. Será lo ultimo que dire en japonés, promesa.

_Apostaría lo que sea a que lo que dijo no fue algo lindo._

Noodle: Mi hombre ideal no tiene que ser satanista, por sobre todas las cosas. Tiene que ser ordenado, limpio, educado…

_Cuenta cada uno de los dedos de sus manos al nombrar cualidades._

Noodle: No tiene que tener una obsesión ridícula por las películas de zombies, ni tampoco un fanatismo por lo sobre natural ni por el hip hop. No debe tratar de invocar al demonio para cumplir deseos egoístas. Debe ducharse aunque sea una vez por semana ¬¬. Debe ser tolerante con la música que escucho y no decir que solo la música de su agrado es la mejor y que todo lo demás es basura…

**Creo que entiendo tu punto, Noodle.**

Noodle: Dejame terminar. No debe tener un extraño color en su cabello, ni decir groserías por lo mas minimo que se le presente, no debe comer en exceso. Y por ultimo… no debe drogarse, fumar, beber, prostituirse, tener alguna fobia absurda ni estar poseído.

_Ella sonríe de par en par, como si todo lo que hubiera dicho fueran cumplidos. Sus compañeros se quedan algo aturdidos, boquiabiertos._

**Creo que vivir con tres hombres te ha… hecho aprender mucho sobre como NO quieres que sea tu hombre ideal.**

Noodle: Muy cierto.

**Eso me hace suponer que cualquier persona, la que sea, que no cumpla con las cualidades que mencionaste, será tu hombre ideal, ¿No es asi?**

Noodle: Exactamente.

**Eres una buena chica. Tu decisión es definitivamente la mas sana y correcta. Te felicito.**

Noodle: Gracias. Jajajaja.

Murdoc: "Tu decisión es la mas sana y correcta" [Voz totalmente afeminada] ¡HEY, PITT! ¡ME ABURRO! ¡SIGUE HACIENDO PREGUNTAS, IMBECIL!

**Oye. Yo hasta ahora, no te he insultado.**

Murdoc: Me importa una mierda. Sigue preguntando o me largo.

**Ay. Esta bien. 2D, ¿Sabes lo que significa Yaoi?**

2D: ¿Yaoi? No. No tengo idea.

**Ahhh. Bueno, ¿Algunos de los hombres presentes lo sabe?**

Russel: Mmm, no, no me suena.

Murdoc: Noop. ¿Qué rayos significa?

**No importa. Proseguiré con otra pregunta entonces.**

Noodle: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Yo se lo que es yaoi!

_Noodle alza la mano y rie a mas no poder. Creo que nunca debí preguntar._

**Em. Bien, si lo sabes, te darás cuenta que me ganare una buena paliza si intento escarbar en el tema. Fue algo muy tonto de mi parte preguntarlo, me arrepiento. Asi que mejor ignoremos que mencione esa palabrilla.**

Noodle: Eres predecible, Brad. Jajaja.

Russel: Peter.

Noodle: Lo que sea. Yo le pasare a explicar a mis compañeros lo que es yaoi. Chicos, muchos de nuestros fans están tan obsesionados con nosotros que hacen dibujos e historietas con nuestros personajes. ¿No les parece genial y asombroso?

2D: ¿Realmente lo hacen? ¡Es genial! ¡Somos increíblemente famosos!

_Murdoc le da un puñetazo en la nariz a 2D, luego de su comentario lleno de énfasis._

Murdoc: Por supuesto que somos increíblemente famosos, tarado. Somos reconocidos de forma internacional, y nos llueven mujeres sensuales todo el tiempo. ¡Hola! ¡Somos Gorillaz, nene! Nada de eso me sorprende.

Russel: ¿A que querías llegar con eso, Noods?

Noodle: Esta es la parte divertida. Conste que fue idea de nuestro buen amigo Pitt.

**No me miren a mi, yo quería detener esta locura.**

Noodle: Tenemos fanáticos que sueñan que entre nosotros hay una pareja de enamorados.

Russel: Wowowo. Espera, tiempo fuera. ¿Acaso Yaoi es… eso que me mostraste la otra vez en tu computadora?

Noodle: ¡Sip! ¡Eso!

Russel: Dios mio. Que asco. No es por ofender, no soy homofóbico. Pero… creo que con esto si, particularmente.

2D: ¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?

Murdoc: Escupan que mierda es el Yaoi de una jodida vez.

**No lo hagan, se los suplico.**

Noodle: El yaoi son las relaciones gay que inventan nuestros fans. ¡Y hay millones de dibujos de Murdoc y 2D como una pareja! ¡En especial ***** el uno con el otro!

Russel: ¡Noods! ¡Tu vocabulario! ¡No puedes decir ***** en televisión!

Noodle: Uyy. Perdónenme. Es verdad. No volveré a decir *****

Russel: Solo cuida tus modales. ***** es una palabra muy asquerosa.

**Ohh.. Emm. Volviendo a 2D y a Murdoc.**

2D: ¿Nuestros fanáticos piensan que Murdoc y yo somos una pareja? Que locura, ¿No lo crees asi Muds?

Murdoc: … [En un estado de shock consciente] ¿Hay… personas… que piensan… que creen… que están lo suficientemente enfermas y mal de la cabeza como para SIQUIERA CONSIDERAR LA LOCURA MAS ESPANTOSA Y SUICIDA QUE EN ESTE HORRIBLE MUNDO SE PUDIESE RAZONAR?

**Tranquilo, Murdoc. Se que es difícil de aceptar. La primera etapa es negación.**

Murdoc: ¡Es lo mas bizarro y fuera de contexto que puede existir en el universo! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Espero que todos esos fanáticos se pudran en las llamas del infierno, y que los gusanos se devoren su carne lenta y dolorosamente!

Noodle: Leo los pensamientos de Brad. Él quería llegar al tema del yaoi porque quería preguntarles a 2D y a Murdoc si esos rumores eran ciertos. Piensa que ambos son gays y que son una pareja verdaderamente.

**¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo… yo nunca…! ¡Lo juro, Murdoc! ¡Yo no quería preguntar que…!**

Murdoc: [Emite un gruñido fuera de control] ¡TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE PUTA!

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

_Intermedio ~~~~~_

_It's the music that we choose._

_It's the music that we choose._

_It's the music that we choose._

_It's the music that we choose._

_Get the cool. Nanana nananaa_

_Get the cool shoeshine._

_Get the cool. Nanana nananaa_

_Get the cool shoeshine._

_Get the cool. Nanana nananaa_

_Get the cool shoeshine._

_Get the cool. Nanana nananaa_

_Get the cool shoeshine._


	2. Paula Cracker

_Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews n.n : noodleguitar-chic, noodle5522, DarkAngel-Kam_

_

* * *

_

Fin del intermedio.

**Ejem, ejem. Volvemos con los entrevistados. El sensacional grupo de musica Gorillaz.**

Russel: Pitt, viejo. Lamento que Murdoc te haya roto un brazo, de verdad. ¿Sin resentimientos?

**No te preocupes, Russel. Me imaginaba que pasaria algo asi. Me advirtieron de este tipo de peligros antes de realizar la entrevista. Y acepte por el honor… a la verdad.**

2D: No fue tan grave. Muds me ha hecho cosas peores en todos los años que compartimos de banda. La sacaste barata.

**Se me ocurre una pregunta ante lo que me acabas de decir. ¿Siempre sufres los constantes abusos del satanista?**

2D: Mmm. No se si son abusos. Es que algunas veces Murdoc carece de paciencia.

Murdoc [Encogiendose de hombros]: Es que eres un poco idiota en ciertas ocasiones, Stu. Te golpeo porque cualquier ser humano lo haria en mi lugar. Asi que en todas esas veces, estoy justificado.

_Murdoc sonrie muy orgulloso de si mismo. Sus tres compañeros lo miran arqueando una ceja._

**Esta bien. Existe un rumor… NO YAOI de que hay una pareja entre ustedes. **

Murdoc: ¿A si? ¿Quiénes?

_El satanista truena sus dedos con intenciones de golpearme, y me sonríe con mucha crueldad. Yo me limito a tragar saliva._

**No..no te preocupes, Murdoc. No te incluye a ti. Me refiero a la relacion de 2D y Noodle. Muchos fans piensas que hay algo entre ustedes. Me gustaría desmentirlo o confirmarlo.**

Noodle: Ehh. Bueno… es cierto que muchas personas me comparan con Paula. Muchos dicen que tras haberse retirado de la banda, yo tome su lugar en la vida de 2D.

Murdoc: ¿En serio?

Russel: ¿En serio?

2D: ¿En serio?

**¿En serio?**

Noodle: Si ¬¬. En serio. Conclusion, los fans creen firmemente que 2D y yo somos novios.

**¿Entonces me estas confirmando que son pareja?**

2D: Noods, nosotros no somos novios. Deberiamos desmentirlo.

Russel: Oigan. Se que no son pareja. Pero ahora que lo pienso, han habido situaciones muy extrañas entre ustedes dos.

**Esto se pone interesante.**

Murdoc: ¿De que diablos hablas? Yo jamas he visto que esten ***** en ningun lugar de los estudios Kong. Ni siquiera los he escuchado.

Russel: El amor va mas alla del sexo, Muds.

2D: ¿Amor?

Noodle: ¿Ah? Pero si nosotros no nos amamos.

2D: ¿Nosotros no nos amamos?

Noodle: ¿Acaso nos amamos, 2D?

2D: ¿Preguntas si acaso nos amamos?

Noodle: Es que… eres mayor para mi. Y no creo que funcione. Ademas eres un poco tontito.

Russel: La verdad no ofende.

2D: ¿La verdad ofende?

Murdoc: ¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE REPETIR TODO LO QUE DECIMOS EN MODO DE PREGUNTA?

Murdoc [Pasando una mano por su rostro, frustrado]: Por Satan. Esto parece una telenovela de ancianas.

**Esperen, esperen, esto se esta poniendo bueno.**

Murdoc: ¿Eres idiota? ¿A quien demonios podria interesarle esto? Son asuntos internos que solo despiertan la curiosidad de los infradotados chismosos.

Russel: Callate, Muds.

**Si. Callate. Quiero seguir escuchando.**

Murdoc: Vayanse al *****

Noodle: Lo siento mucho. Es decir, no es que no me gustes. Porque ahora que lo pienso bien, eres el que mejor me cae de la banda. Murdoc es como mi padre, y Russel tambien. Y tu… bueno, mas que un amigo.

_Empiezo a pensar que Noodle considero la existencia de 2D como ser humano y posible pareja hace treinta segundos, cuando lo mencione._

2D: Desmentire eso de que tu eres un reemplazo de Paula. Eso es totalmente incorrecto. Eres muy diferente y me alegra mucho. Me caes mucho mejor. Eres mi mejor amiga, Noods.

**Awwwwwww.**

Russel: Que linda amistad, chicos.

Murdoc: See. Bésense antes de que vomite.

**Buena idea. Bésense.**

Noodle: ¿BESARNOS? Em. No lo se. No tenemos ninguna relacion. No, lo siento, no podemos. No quiero arruinar la amistad.

2D: ¿Besarnos? ¿Por qué? No somos novios.

**Pero se aman, ¿Cierto?**

2D: Ehhh. No lo se.

Noodle: Nunca antes me lo habia preguntado. ¿Cómo se siente el amor?

**Sus buenos amigos Russel y Murdoc se los explicaran.**

Murdoc: Muy facil, cariño. Es exactamente la misma sensacion de cuando ves una pelicula XXX tu solo en tu habitacion, con la musica de Black Sabath a todo lo que da. Tu cuerpo comienza a sentir la extasis del placer, deseas invocar a Satanas con todas tus fuerzas, comienzas a gemir descontrolado y a pedir mas y mas. MIERDA, ES LA MEJOR SENSACION EXISTENTE. Gritas y gritas como un condenado judio muriendo en las manos de un nazi, y cuando finalmente tu cuerpo ya no lo resiste mas… ¡TOMAS CON AMBAS MANOS TU ***** Y LA SACUDES DE ARRIBA ABAJO LLENANDO EL ROSTRO DEL PRIMER INFELIZ QUE SE TE INTERPONGA DE *******!

**Diablos. Con que ese es el amor para Murdoc Niccals. Eso fue demasiado intenso.**

2D: Eso no es amor, Muds.

Russel: Por supuesto que no lo es. Eso es excitarse.

Murdoc [Con gesto ofendido]: Oh. Les ruegos mil disculpas. Esa es mi forma de amar, y el que no resiste mi ritmo, se larga de mi vida. Ese tipo de gente no me sirve.

2D: Disculpas aceptadas.

_Murdoc arquea una ceja, y vuelve a darle un rapido puñetazo en la nariz a 2D._

Noodle: Ejem, ejem. Yo hablaba del amor en el sentido romantico. No de ******.

**Esta niña me sorprende cada dia mas.**

Noodle: No soy una niña. Estoy a punto de cumplir 17.

**Lo se. Perdona. La imagen de la inocente Noodle de diez años aun invade mis recuerdos y me hace sentir melancolico.**

Murdoc: El marica va a llorar. Buu.

Russel: Ya dejalo en paz, Muds. Ya fue suficiente con haberle roto el brazo.

Murdoc: Bah. Soy el unico que le da un poco de diversion a las cosas.

Russel: Retomando el tema. Yo creo que el amor es una sensacion imposible de describir. Noods, tu sabras muy bien reconocerla cuando la sientas. Es algo muy hermoso.

**Como siempre, Russel nos calma con sus explicaciones racionales. Eres el mas cuerdo de la banda, si me permites elogiarte.**

Russel: Muchas gracias, Brad.

**Ehh. Mi nombre es…**

Noodle: Ah. Entiendo. Gracias, Russ. La verdad no se bien que es lo que pasa por mi mente con 2D. Asi que por ahora prefiero no confirmar nada. Solo desmentir que somos pareja y que nos amamos.

2D: Me parece muy bien, Noods. Ambos lo desmentimos. Somos muy buenos amigos. Nada mas.

**Yo queria que se besen.**

Russel: Yo tambien. Eh, ustedes saben, para que la gente se emocione en sus casas.

Murdoc: Mmmm. Y tal vez eso haria que nos hagamos mas populares y que las personas compren mas dis… Ok. Face- ache, te ordeno que beses a Noodle ahora.

Noodle: ¿Qué? Murdoc, no puedes obligarnos a hacer algo que no queremos. Bueno, por lo menos no en el aire.

2D: No lo hare. Creo que es inadecuado.

Murdoc: SOY EL MALDITO LIDER ASI QUE LES EXIJO QUE SE BESEN.

Noodle: ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡2D no quiere y no vamos a obligarlo!

2D: ¡Noods se niega, asi que no lo haremos!

Russel: Esta bien, esta bien. No peleen. No lo haran y fin del asunto.

Murdoc: 2D, mi mejoooor amigo. No me obligues a amenazarte. Se que quieres besarla, solo dame tu aprobacion y la convencere.

Noodle: Puedo escucharlos ¬¬.

Russel: Yo tambien, esto es patetico, Muds.

**Me han dejado de lado completamente. Pero no importa, esto aumenta el raiting.**

2D: Da igual que yo quiera o no. No voy a obligar a Noods a hacerlo.

Noodle: Eres muy dulce, 2D. Gracias.

Murdoc: ¿Lo ven? Ustedes dos nacieron el uno para el otro. Solo un pequeño beso, piensa en los millones que ganaremos.

2D: ¿Ganaremos millones?

Murdoc: Pongamoslo asi, Stu. Incendiare tu habitacion, con instrumentos, revistas y peliculas incluidas. Besala y tal vez olvide hacerlo.

2D: ¡Ah! ¡Murdoc! ¡Eres muy malo T.T!

Noodle: Pobre 2D. Esta bien, voy a besarlo.

_La japonesa no opuso mucha resistencia. Sabia que iban a hacerlo, SII._

Russel: Que cool. Les tomare una fotografia.

Murdoc: Si, si, si. Rapido, el tiempo es dinero.

_2D se acerca un poco a Noodle, ella le toma el rostro y lo besa en los labios en un parpadeo. Se separan luego de ese rose. Puedo notar claramente que 2D baja la mirada bastante incomodo, y que ella le sonrie de lado, como una niña traviesa. Russel les da el OK con sus pulgares, y Murdoc lanza una carcajada de satisfaccion._

**¡Ustedes son geniales! Em. Es decir. Queridos televidentes y espectadores, les confirmare que 2D y Noodle no tienen ninguna relacion mas alla de la amistad, no son pareja, no son novios, no se aman, ni nada por el estilo. Lo aclaro por si surgen dudas.**

**Ademas, solo fue un beso maldita sea. No interpreten las cosas para mal.**

Murdoc: Me robaste las palabras de la boca, Pitt. Me comienzas a simpatizar.

**See. Gracias Murdoc. Me acaban de informar que tenemos un invitado sorpresa. Les hare una pregunta mas, y luego lo haremos pasar para que dialogue con ustedes, ¿Les parece bien?**

Russel: Claro, no hay problema.

Noodle: ¡Por supuesto!

2D: Ehh. Por mi esta bien.

Murdoc: See, como digas. Mientras mas rapido termine esta mierda de entrevista, mejor.

**Perfecto. Haber, una pregunta sucia e indecente. Mmm. Sino fueran una banda en este momento, ¿qué harian de sus vidas?**

Russel: Mmm. Yo trabajaba en una tienda de musica. Mi vida era casi perfecta, dejando de lado los espiritus que invadian mi cuerpo. Pero bien, siempre hay algo que se cruza en tu camino y que…

Murdoc: ¿Mejora incondicionalmente tu estilo de vida? No me lo agradezcas, Russ. Se que soy tu salvador, y que me amas por haberte rescatado del agujero infernal que tu considerabas un buen trabajo.

Russel: En realidad iba a decir que siempre hay algo que cambia tu vida, y que puede hacerla un asco, o hacerla genial. Supongo que es un poco de ambas. Como sea, seguiria como antes vagueando con mis colegas del rap. Pero no se confundan, me alegra mucho ser parte de Gorillaz y no me arrepiento de estar aquí.

Murdoc: Genial. Mi turno ahora.

**Espera, Murdoc. Ya que eres el lider, seras el ultimo en hablar.**

Murdoc: ¿Ah? ¿Y quien demonios invento esa estupida regla?

Noodle: Vamos, Murdoc. Solo quedate calladito esta vez, ¿Si?

Murdoc: Bah. Hagan lo que quieran.

**2D, me interesa tu respuesta. ¿Qué seria de tu vida si no estuvieras en Gorillaz?**

2D: Mmm. Haber… estaria trabajando para mi tio. Se gana buen dinero, supongo.

**¿Y no querrias aprovechar tus dotes vocales?**

2D: Me gusta cantar. Pero creo que si no me hubiese chocado con Murdoc, literalmente, nunca lo hubiera considerado. Ser parte de una banda no fue planeado. Aunque ahora me divierto mucho al grabar discos y ensayar. Tengo que agradecerle a Murdoc por haberme metido en esto. Ah, y tambien por haberme sacado del estado de coma en el que él mismo me metio.

Murdoc: De nada, Stu. [Sonrisa que ignora el ultimo comentario]

**¿Y tu Noodle?**

Noodle: Yo… no lo se. [Se queda en silencio unos segundos.] Ustedes saben que conoci a mi banda por haber llegado en una caja de Essex. Realmente… si no me hubieran mandando a ellos, no se donde estaria en este momento. Ni siquiera… puedo asegurar si estaria viva o no. Quizas… seria utilizada por el gobierno japones, como arma… para…

Murdoc: Suficiente, Noods.

Russel: Dejalo ahí, Noodle. No es un tema para charlarlo en television.

**¿Por qué no?**

Murdoc: ¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?

Russel: Disculpalo. No nos parece apropiado, el asunto es delicado.

2D: Emm. Ademas… ehh. Muds queria contestar la pregunta mucho antes que todos nosotros.

_Evadan el tema. Muy bien._

Murdoc: Al fin dices algo inteligente, 2D. ¡Muy bien! Estoy seguro de que todo el jodido pais quiere saber que haria de mi vida sino estuviera en Gorillaz. Obviamente seria muy exitoso, y me lloverian billetes de todas las nacionalidades. Desde que naci, y tengo memoria, mi vida estuvo enfocada en la musica. Y lo reconozco, siempre hay un miserable hijo de puta que quiere cagar tus sueños y esperanzas. Pero ahora, dejame decirte algo JIMMY [Señalando la camara con su dedo indice]. Sigo estando en Gorillaz y triunfe, maldito gusano. No me arrepiento de haberte rechazado. Y aunque no estuviera aquí, habria tenido mucho éxito en la musica. ¡Chúpame ésta, mugroso hippie!

_Niccals se levanta, y comienza a realizar movimientos pélvicos a menos de diez centímetros de la cámara principal. Es sensualmente repulsivo._

**Ssssssi. Muchas gracias por sus sinceras opiniones. Ahora mismo, nuestro invitado se sentara en el sofa que esta a mi costado, y ustedes lo enfrentaran. Tambien se enfrentaran a mis sucias e indecentes preguntas.**

Murdoc: Bobalicon. Tus preguntas son de marica. Deja de decir que son sucias e indecentes, porque si fuera asi, yo seria el mismísimo Lucifer.

**De acuerdo.**

**Antes de que llegue el invitado, ¿No tienen sed?**

2D: De hecho, si tengo sed. Me gustaria un jugo de naranja.

Noodle: ¡Si! ¡Yo quiero una Seven up!

Russel: Coca- cola, por favor.

Murdoc: Tequila cien por ciento mexicano de la marca "El taco rancio", con cuatro hielos. No soy nada exigente.

**Aquí les traeremos sus peticiones a la orden. Solo denles un buen sorbo.**

_Los cuatro integrantes toman los respectivos vasos que la modesta producción se habia encargado de servir. Y luego, les dan un gran sorbo a cada una de sus bebidas._

**Perfecto. Ahora con ustedes, nuestra invitada especial, directamente de los suburbios, nuestra buena amiga… ¡Paula Cracker!**

_Los cuatro se horrorizan y escupen sus bebidas sin nada de delicadeza. Ensucian todo el piso del set. Que asco._

Russel: ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta que tan solo mencionar su nombre era motivo de polémica? ¡Con su presencia, me atrevo a predecir que el grupo se disolvera!

Noodle: ¡Ademas es una zorra! ¡No quiero que venga!

2D: Ss..si. ¡Eso! ¡Yo… yo tampoco quiero que venga…! Y… q..que nos hable.

Murdoc: ¡Por todos los demonios de Satanas! ¡Esta no es la marca de Tequila que ordene que me trajeran! ¡La produccion de este programa si que es pesima!

**Lo que sea.**

_Paula entra al estudio vistiendo de forma muy provocativa. Me sonrie, les sonrie a los muchachos, le dirige una cara de asco a Noodle, y toma asiento a mi costado._

_Aplausos. Aplausos. Aplausos._

Paula: ¿Cómo se encuentran, chicos? Hace mucho que no hablabamos.

_Noto las reacciones incomodas de los miembros de Gorillaz. Por lo menos de casi todos. Russel hace un gesto de repulsion sin disimular, Noodle aprieta sus dientes llena de rabia, 2D mira al suelo, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos y de cierta forma se nota su nerviosismo, y Murdoc… eh…_

Murdoc: Fiuu. Muñeca. Estas… [Mirada de arriba a abajo] muy cambiada desde la ultima vez que te vi.

**Diganme que no es cierto.**

Paula: Jajaja. Tu tambien estas cambiado, Muds. Se nota que los años te juegan en contra.

Murdoc: Wow. La tigresa tiene las garras afiladas. Mi ****** tiene la frescura de un adolescente de quince, linda.

Paula: No me hagas reir, Niccals. Has estado diciendo que soy depresivamente fea, asi que no vuelvas a tratar de ligar conmigo.

Murdoc: Por Deoooooos. Solo fue una broma. Las mujeres toman todo muy en serio. Eres preciosa en todos los sentidos.

Paula: Mmmm. ¿Crees que soy… [Voz ronca y sexual] preciosa?

Murdoc: Ahhhhhhh. Por supuesto. Eres un descontrol con tu lengua, mi hermosa tigresa.

Russel: ¡MUY BIEN! ¡YA ME CANSE DE ESCUCHARLOS! ¡Paula, por eso mismo te fuiste de la banda! ¡Eres una *****! ¡Y tu, Murdoc! ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? ¡Estas cayendo en su maldito juego de seduccion! ¡Te esta haciendo quedar como un psicopata del sexo enfrente de todo el mundo!

**Nadie niega que lo sea. De todas formas, todos los sabemos.**

Russel: ¡No me importa! ¡Ya dejen de seducirse entre ustedes! ¡Me enferman!

Noodle: ¡Ademas con tus sucias palabras, hieres los sentimientos de 2D! ¿No te das cuenta de que alguna vez te amo, perra?

_Paula sonrie luego del comentario de la adolescente, y le presta su total atencion._

Paula: Mira, mocosa impertinente. Que no se te suba la fama a la cabeza. No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer. Yo… nosotros dos terminamos, ¿Crees que yo no la pase mal? Yo tambien ame a Stu- Pot, pero lastima que lo bueno…

2D: No dura para siempre.

_Se produce silencio luego de ese cruce de palabras. La voz de 2D habia sido melancolica, habia recordado los buenos momentos con ella. Se que Paula es una basura, pero es un ser humano, y quizas en el interior de esa puta sin escrupulos, hay sentimientos y hasta un corazon._

**Empiezo a creer que quizas no fue una buena idea traer a Paula.**

Russel: ¿Apenas comienzas a creerlo?

**Uh. ¿Eso lo dije o lo pense?**

Noodle: Lo dijiste ¬¬.

**Lo siento. No volvera a pasar.**

Paula: Ya no importa. Mocosa, ahora hago lo que se me plazca, y admito que aunque Murdoc me atraiga sexualmente hablando, fue un error haber intimado con él.

_Murdoc hace una expresion de total sorpresa._

Murdoc: ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de haber ***** con el apuesto y sensual Murdoc Niccals?

Paula: Es lo que acabo de aclarar.

Murdoc: NADIE SE ARREPIENTE DE HABERSE ACOSTADO CONMIGO, MALDITA ZORRA. DESDE HOY, NUNCA MAS TENDRAS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PROBAR ESTE CUERPO QUE REBALSA EN SENSUALIDAD. Eres solo una ramera sin cerebro que solo en buena para ******. La gente como tu me da asco. Y por cierto, realmente eres depresivamente fea.

Paula: Por Dios. Murdoc. Nunca cambiaras. Me esperaba que reacciones de esa forma. Me da igual, la tienes del tamaño de un cacahuate.

_Todos el mundo presente se queda atonito, pasmado, petrificado. Esa es la clase de insulto que hiere la dignidad de un hombre._

Murdoc: ¡MALDITA PROSTITUTA BARATA, TE JURO POR LO MAS SAGRADO QUE TENGO QUE TE VOY A…!

_Murdoc se pone de pie, y se dirige a Paula para darle su merecido. Creo que ha ignorado que es una mujer. _

Noodle: ¡Si! ¡Dale en la cara, Murdoc!

_Pero antes de darle el golpe de su vida, Russel lo sujeta y lo vuelve a sentar violentamente en su lugar._

Murdoc: ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Voy a matarla por lo que dijo!

Russel: ¡Ya calmate! ¡No debes golpearla, sea lo que sea que haya echo! ¡Ni siquiera aunque se lo merezca! ¡No pierdas la cabeza!

Murdoc: AAAAAAGRHRGRHGRHGRHGRRH.

Noodle: Te salvaste porque estamos en television, puta. Sino Russ no te hubiera defendido, y Murdoc te hubiera roto toda la cara.

Paula: No te hagas la lista, amiga. Ahora que estamos cara a cara, te dire todo lo que pienso de ti. No tocas bien la guitarra, puedo barrer el suelo contigo, soy claramente mejor guitarrista que tu. Y sobre todas las cosas, estas CELOSA.

Noodle: [Shockeada ante los insultos que acaba de recibir] ¿Yo…? ¿YO CELOSA DE TI? ¿Y POR QUE TENDRIA QUE ESTARLO? ¡Soy mejor guitarrista que tu, estupida!

Paula: No por eso. Estas celosa porque YO pude estar con Stu- Pot, y tu eres una mocosa que aun esta confundida y no se da cuenta que lo quiere. Eres toda una inexperta, te falta mucho para tener sentido comun y aprender, Noodle. Madura un poco.

_Noodle se levanta indignada y furiosa._

Noodle: ¡No voy a permitir que me digas todo eso!

_Camina hacia ella con ganas de darle una buena paliza._

Russel: ¡Hey, Noods, espera!

Murdoc: Ah, claro, como ella es mujer la dejan hacer lo que quiera, ¿No es asi? Que injusto.

Noodle: Voy a darte tu merecido, puta.

Paula: ¿Qué acaso lo que dije no es… la verdad?

_Y ante esas palabras, Noodle se queda inmóvil en su lugar, por segundos._

Noodle: Qui..quizas un poco.

_Paula sonrie maliciosamente, como si hubiera ganado la pelea._

Noodle: Pero… yo no estoy celosa de ti. Nunca podria estarlo, porque ahora yo comparto mucho mas tiempo con 2D, y es mi mejor amigo.

Paula: Lo se. Y se que lo aprecias. Lo que me da rabia de ti es que no quieres aceptar que lo quieres. Ademas no pasare por alto la cara de alegria absoluta que pusiste cuando lo besase hace unos instantes.

Noodle: ¡Pero yo ya acepte que lo quiero! ¡Nunca podria negarlo!

Paula: Por favor, no de esa forma. Que lo quieres mucho mas que a un amigo.

Noodle: No quiero decir que lo amo, no se si es cierto. Y no voy a ser una perra sin escrupulos como tu y jugar con sus sentimientos.

Paula: Psss. ¿Tu indesicion no es mas cruel que lo que yo hice y no lastima mas? La unica perra sin escrupulos eres tu.

Noodle: ¡TE VOY A MATAR, PERRA!

Paula: ¡ADELANTE, NI PIENSES QUE NO ME VOY A DEFENDER!

Russel: ¡CALMENSE! ¡NO ME OBLIGUEN A SEPARARLAS!

Murdoc: ¡DALE EN EL MEDIO DE SU *****! ¡A PESAR DE SER MUJER, SE QUE LES DUELE MUCHO AHÍ!

**OK. Esto se esta yendo demasiado lejos. Antes de que se maten, tendre que llamar a seguri…**

2D: ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Se produce silencio ante ese fuerte grito de 2D. No tengo idea de en que momento se coloco en el medio de ambas chicas, frenando su discusión._

**Les pido que tomen asiento. Seria desagradable frenar la emision por llamar a seguridad.**

Paula [Mira de forma preocupada a 2D]: ¿Stu- Pot?

2D: Ya no me digas asi. Las cosas cambiaron mucho de cómo eran antes, Paula.

Murdoc: Pssss. Ahora si es una telenovela de viejas chismosas.

Russel: Murdoc… Baah, da igual, di lo que quieras.

Paula: Lo se, y lo siento. Se que jamas volveremos a estar juntos y que tu vida es otra. El error que cometi es imperdonable y lo entiendo. Me gustaria que puedas ser feliz ahora.

2D: … Quiero que sepas que te amé mucho, y que tal vez no vuelva a hacerlo por tu culpa.

Paula: Se que te lastime y… que rompi tu corazon. En verdad espero que Noodle no haga lo mismo.

2D: Ella es muy diferente a ti. Pase lo que pase… estoy seguro de que nunca haria las mismas cosas que tu.

Paula: Gracias por detener nuestra pelea. Admito que si no lo hubieras echo, le habria clavado mis garras a esa mocosa engreida.

_Noodle vuelve a mirarla con ganas de matarla._

2D: Lo hice porque me parecio muy absurdo que ambas peleen por mi. No tiene nada de sentido.

Murdoc: Para mi tampoco tiene sentido que peleen por ti, es patetico, habiendo tanta gente mejor parecida y con mejor cerebro. Pero bueno, cuando eres famoso, ya te acostumbras, face- ache. Muchas han matado por mi.

Russel: Ese comentario si que fue irrelevante.

**Estoy de acuerdo.**

_Murdoc nos hace FUCK YOU a ambos. Que delicado._

**Chicos, Paula puede ser todo lo que quieran, y es normal que la odien. Pero aunque no lo crean, esta arrepentida de haber ***** con Murdoc, y quiso venir al programa para disculparse con 2D. ¿Qué tal un apreton de manos con cada uno de ustedes?**

Noodle: Ni muerta.

Russel: Lo siento, pero mi sentido moral me lo impide.

Murdoc: Mmm. No se. Nop, lo lamento, es una *******

2D: Paula… perdona. Te dare un apreton de manos, pero las cosas no estan bien de todas formas.

Paula: Lo se, Stu- Pot. Aunque estuve poco tiempo en Gorillaz, estoy agradecida por ser parte de su historia. Bueno, a pesar de que todos me odian por ser un… poquito *****

_Paula se levanta y camina hacia 2D, quien se levanta y la observa sin expresion. Los dos se dan de la mano, y se quedan asi por un par se segundos._

2D: Pa..Paula…

Paula: Dime, Stu- Pot.

2D: ¿Puedo abrazarte?

_Entendido. Noodle abre la boca sorprendida y horrorizada ante lo que acababa de escuchar, Russel hace una mueca de WTF increible. Y Murdoc prende un cigarillo, y luego se cruza de brazos. No parece interesarle mucho._

Paula: Yo… claro, ¿por qué no?

_Ambos se abrazan y se quedan de esa forma por segundos._

Murdoc: ¡Beso, beso, beso!

_Todos giramos hacia él con cara de pocos amigos ante su comentario fuera de lugar._

Murdoc: ¿Qué? Seria un desenlace divertido e ironico teniendo en cuenta que hace unos cinco minutos casi estrangulamos a la perra, y que ahora, despues de todo, vuelve a ser la novia del tarado.

_Ambos se separan, y ella le sonrie y se da media vuelta._

2D: Eso no volvera a pasar. Hice eso porque…

Paula: Porque cuando nos conocimos, solo nos dabamos abrazos al principio. Eramos demasiado timidos como para besarnos. Es algo muy curioso.

Noodle: See, timida, como no.

Paula: Ardes de los celos, linda. Ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí. Me retiro.

Noodle: Ya te dije que nunca podria tener…

**Despedimos a nuestra invitada conflictiva, Paula Cracker.**


	3. Sebastian Jacob Niccals

_Holaaa. Bueno, no me quise aguantar, asi que subo otro capi rapido, jajaj. Gracias a n.n : noodle5522, DarkAngel-Kam_

_

* * *

_

_Aplausos, aplausos, aplausos._

**Veo que la presencia de una vieja compañera y actual enemiga los ha dejado muy perturbados a todos.**

Russel: Viejo, fue la idea mas estupida que pudieron haber tenido. Es una zorra. Agradezcan que nadie salio herido, porque tanto Muds como Noods pudieron haberla matado.

Noodle: No puedo evitarlo, la odio. Y… no hace falta que lo sigamos diciendo, es una zorra.

Murdoc: Ajam. En todos los sentidos. Y hablo en serio cuando les digo que es pesima *****. Solo por tener un gran trasero se hace la gran cosa. Hay prostitutas con mas dignidad que ella.

**En realidad, Murdoc es el que tiene menos derecho a opinar al respecto.**

Murdoc: Opinare todo lo que quiera, Brad. Es una entrevista, ¿Recuerdas?

**Mi nombre es… Baah. Olvidenlo.**

**Ah, por cierto. 2D, estuviste muy callado al principio ante la presencia de Paula. Su presencia es motivo de muchas peleas. Pero con ese ultimo abrazo… mmm, me atrevo a preguntar, ¿Aun la amas?**

Noodle: No puede hacerlo, es una total puta.

Russel: Exacto. 2D no puede seguir amandola luego de lo que le hizo.

Murdoc: Precisamente. Face- ache es un idiota, pero ningun idiota en su sano juicio podria seguir enamorado de una perra tan sucia como ella.

**Le pregunte a 2D, chicos.**

2D: Ahh… emm… quizas… un poquito.

**WTF?**

Murdoc: ¿Un poquito? ¡NO SEAS MARICA Y DI CLARAMENTE SI QUIERES ***** CON ELLA O NO!

Russel: ¡Por Dios, Muds! ¡Ya te dijimos que el amor es mucho mas que eso!

Noodle: De todas formas… ¿Eso es cierto, 2D? ¿De verdad la amas un poquito?

2D: Tengo que reconocer que fue dificil olvidarla porque fue la primera persona que me *****. Y bueno, por eso me enamore de ella, y tal vez siento algo por ella aun. Pero ya es pasado. Ya no se puede volver atrás. Cuenta nueva, vida nueva.

Murdoc: Es vida nueva, cuenta nueva, tarado.

**De acuerdo, me rindo. No volveremos a hablar de Paula en lo que queda de entrevista. Seguiremos con otras preguntas.**

Murdoc: Eres brillante, Pitt. Esta vez que no tenga un desenlace que nos destruya psicologicamente.

**Como quieras. Hablaremos de… debilidades.**

Murdoc: Oh. Tendre que permanecer en silencio durante esta seccion. YO no tengo miedos ni debilidades, colega. Soy perfecto en ese sentido.

**Todos le tenemos miedo a algo.**

Murdoc: Lamento arruinar tus expectativas, pero yo no le temo a nada.

**Eso no es lo que me dijeron unos… pajaritos.**

Murdoc: ¿Hablas con animales? ¿Quién eres, el Dr. Doolittle?

**Es una expresion.**

Murdoc: Ya lo se, idiota. Solo ironizaba.

**Bien, bien. Sufrias de panico escenico en tu infancia.**

Murdoc: ¿YO? JAJAJAJAJAJA. No me hagas reir.

**Es cierto, y puedo probarlo. Existen personas que presenciaban tus shows en tu antiguo pueblo natal. Y dijeron que eras un desastre en el escenario.**

Murdoc: Ah, si, lo recuerdo. ¿Pero que eso no le pasa a todos los mocosos? Todo fue la culpa del miserable ******* de mi padre. Menos mal que esta bien muerto.

**En realidad, aun no ha muerto.**

Murdoc: ¿No se murió aun?

**Nop. De hecho, tenemos un invitado el doble de especial que el anterior. Con ustedes, el padre de Murdoc, Sebastian Jacob Niccals.**

Murdoc: ¿QUEE? ¡NADIE ME AVISO SOBRE ESTO!

Russel: ¿De verdad esta aquí?

2D: Wow. Conoceremos a la persona que hizo de la vida de Muds un infierno.

Noodle: Y el causante de que tenga esa horrible personalidad.

Murdoc: Tiempo fuera. Me largo. No quiero verle la cara a ese ******

**¿Qué sucede, Murdoc? ¿No era que no le temias a nada?**

Murdoc: No le temo, asqueroso marica. Pero lo odio y le deseo la muerte. Entenderas por qué.

**Lo lamento, pero no podemos rechazar al invitado. Un fuerte aplauso para Jacob. Aplausos. Aplausos. Aplausos.**

_El invitado entra. Tiene un aspecto sucio y desagradable. De tal palo a tal astilla. En realidad, parece el director de un circo o algo asi. Se sienta a mi costado, en donde alguna vez estuvo Paula, y se dedica a regalarle una mirada despectiva a su hijo._

Jacob: Tanto tiempo, Murdoc. [Saca una pipa y la prende. El tabaco huele horrible.]

Murdoc: Hola, papi. Pareces un cadaver en la mitad del proceso de putrefaccion. ¿Por qué no te has muerto todavia?

**Se supone que esto seria un amoroso reencuentro entre padre e hijo. **

Murdoc: ¿Eres retrasado, Pitt? Odio al viejo, es un maldito hijo de puta.

Jacob: JAJA. Al fin tienes agallas para decirme algo de frente, Murdoc. De niño eras tan cobarde que siempre te orinabas en los pantalones.

Murdoc: Mira, papá. No me importa que trates de ridiculizarme en television. Tengo el carácter bien formado gracias a ti, soy un hombre rencoroso que nunca perdona, y te lo dire sin rodeos. No quise volver a verte porque si lo hacia tomaria mi revolver y te lo incrustaria en lo mas profundo de tu culo. Tienes suerte de que no lo tenga ahora mismo.

Jacob: Sigues teniendo una actitud de mierda, mugroso. Entiendo que me odies. Como sabes yo nunca tuve intenciones de criarte, y solo me resultaste beneficioso cuando descubri que tenias algo de talento para ganar dinero.

Murdoc: ¿Con que ahora dices que tuve talento? Eres increiblemente despreciable. No parabas de insultarte y degradar mi dignidad personal, diciendome que era un bueno para nada que no podria tocar ni un triangulo.

Jacob: Tenia que dominarte, Murdoc. Aunque no salio como pensaba. En vez de hacerte reservado y con baja autestima, saliste demasiado…

Murdoc: JAJAJAJA. ¿Demasiado que? ¿Demasiado hijo de puta, cruel, escandaloso? ¡Tu creaste al monstruo, viejo! ¡Tendria que agradecerte un poco, ******! ¡No solo yo, tambien el resto de la gente! ¡MUNDO, GRACIAS A ESTE SADICO IGNORANTE, SE FORMO UN DIOS ENTRE LOS VIVOS, UN SATANISTA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN! ¡AGRADEZCANSELO A JACOB NICCALS!

**Definitivamente este no fue un reencuentro amoroso. Ok. No planeaba que ustedes dos se reconcilien, pero aunque sea que… no se, crucen palabras de padre e hijo.**

Jacob: Por supuesto. Murdoc, aunque no lo quieras, eres mi hijo y llevas mi asqueroso apellido.

Murdoc: See, lo se. Pero suena cool con mi nombre. Lastima que me recuerda a ti.

Jacob: Y tambien, vine a este programa con un proposito. Al ser tan rico y famoso, debes darme un 20% de tus ganancias en la banda.

Murdoc: Ah. ¡¿QUEE?

Jacob: Soy tu padre y debes darme dinero. Las cosas son asi, chico inmundo.

Murdoc: ¡Ya me parecia demasiado extraño que hayas venido a este jodido programa! ¡Siempre has sido una rata asquerosa y miserable! ¡Y como siempre, solo quieres sacarme dinero como sea! ¡NO VOY A DARTE NI SIQUIERA UN CENTAVO! ¿ESCUCHASTE? ¡NO ESTA EN EL CONTRATO!

Russel: Em. En realidad…

**En realidad, hay cierta parte de su contrato con la discografica que habla sobre la distribucion de las ganancias de todo el dinero recaudado.**

Noodle: Las letras pequeñas.

2D: Sip. Y dice que cada integrante debe distribuir su parte con cierta conveniencia, y que la familia tiene derecho al 20% si se encuentra en malas condiciones.

Murdoc: ¿Y que clase de nerd sin vida leeria las letras pequeñas?

**Ese no es el punto.**

Noodle: Pitt tiene razon. Tendras que darle un 20% de tu dinero a papá Jake.

Murdoc: ¿ESTAN FUMADOS? ¡SOLO TRATA DE ROBARME! ¡NO LE CREO UNA MIERDA ESO DE QUE VIVE EN MALAS CONDICIONES!

Russel: Tranquilizate. Según lo que nos contaste de tu vida, no vivias en un palacio precisamente.

2D: Quizas el pobre señor Niccals sufre de frio y de hambre en su casa.

_Seguido de eso, Murdoc toma el vaso de tequila que tiene y se lo arroja en la nuca a 2D. Él solo larga un alarido de dolor._

Jacob: Gracias por su compresion, chicos. Me caian mal, pero cambié de opinion hace unos segundos.

Noodle: Eh. De nada -.-

Murdoc: Prefiero ir a prision a darte el dinero que me gane con mi trasero. Te borraste y ahora solo vienes para eso. Me das asco.

Jacob: Tu te borraste, bastardo. Te fuiste apenas fuiste mayor.

Murdoc: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me tratabas como a una mula de carga! ¿Qué te pensabas que iba a hacer?

**Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente de peleas. Hablaran del tema del dinero en otra ocasión. El señor Niccals se retirara luego de que los tres integrantes del grupo le hagan solamente una pregunta. Excluyendo a Murdoc, por supuesto.**

Murdoc: Por supuesto. Solo tengo una pregunta que no tiene importancia. ¿No has muerto aun por algun contrato con el diablo o el demonio? Estas tan viejo y feo que pareces un autentico zombie.

Jacob: Igualmente, hijo. Las adicciones te estas destruyendo. Sigues los pasos de tu padre, imbecil.

Murdoc: ¡VUELVES A INSULTARME Y TE CLAVARE LOS REFLECTORES EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE TU ******!

Jacob: ¡INTENTALO Y YO TE *******!

Murdoc: ¡********!

Jacob: ¡*********!

Murdoc: ¡*******! ¡********! ¡********!

Jacob: ¡*******! ¡**********!

**SILECIO. YA ESTUVO BUENO DE MALAS PALABRAS. Los demas integrantes hagan las preguntas asi se retira, por Dios.**

Russel: Ehh. Esta bien. Señor Niccals, ¿Usted maltrató a Murdoc desde la infancia para canalizar todas sus frustraciones y rechazos que tuvo a lo largo de su miserable vida, causando secuelas psicologicas imborrables en el pobre de su hijo y haciendo que se vuelva rencoroso, violento, alcoholico, y demas consecuencias que atribuyen a su actual personalidad, siendo ignorante de que esto podria pasar en algun futuro?

Jacob: Mmm. Emmm. Si. Siguiente.

2D: ¿Murdoc era dulce y adorable de niño?

_Todos miran a 2D algo perturbados por esa extraña pregunta._

2D: ¿Qué? Todos los niños son tiernos.

_Murdoc le da una bofetada en la nuca, sin expresion._

Jacob: No. Siempre fue asqueroso y repulsivo. Siguiente.

Noodle: ¿Usted es el culpable de que no tenga la costumbre de bañarse nunca? ¿O siempre ha apestado de esa forma?

Jacob: Un poco de ambos. De acuerdo, me largo. Adios.

**Despedimos al señor Jacob Niccals. Aplausos. Aplausos. Aplausos.**

Murdoc: Al fin se fue. Ahora… ¿EN QUE MIERDA PENSABAS, BRAD? ¡Desde ahora, ya no seremos amigos!

**¿Y desde cuando eramos…?**

Russel: Solo dejemos el tema de lado. Primero Paula y luego el señor Niccals. No creo que haya invitados peores.

**Pues, de hecho. Hay un tercer invitado.**

Noodle: Oh genial. ¿Y ahora quien?

2D: No me agrada mucho la idea de los invitados.

Murdoc: Concuerdo contigo, face- ache. En pocas palabras, sus ideas son basura que sirven solo para aumentar en raiting.

**¿No les interesa saber quien es?**

Murdoc: No te hagas el interesante, entrevistador de segunda. Escupe quien es.

2D: Umhh. Solo dinos para estar preparados.

**Terminare con esta ronda de preguntas primero. ¿Recuerdan que antes de la visita del ultimo invitado, les preguntaba sobre miedos y debilidades?**

Russel: Si. Y luego dijiste que Murdoc le tenia miedo a su padre. Luego paradójicamente lo tuvo en frente suyo y lo mando a la mierda.

**Ajam. Hablaremos sobre los miedos. 2D, escuche un ridiculo rumor que dice que le tienes miedo a las ballenas. Desmiéntelo y terminemos con esto.**

2D: No..no es un rumor. Yo.. Odio a las ballenas. Son tan grandes… y… y… asustan mucho.

_2D tiembla muy nervioso y baja la mirada con miedo._

Russel: No te preocupes, D. No hay ballenas aquí.

Noodle: No tengas miedo, 2D. Aquí estas bien.

Murdoc: Pitt tiene razon. ¿No es la fobia mas ridicula que hayan escuchado? Patético.

**Oigan. En verdad lo siento. No sabia que era cierto, pense que era un rumor solamente. Pero bueno. Mejor dejamos de lado esto. No es lindo.**

Murdoc: No tienes madera de entrevistador. Te suplantaré por unos segundos.

**¿Ah?**

Murdoc: Haber, Stu. ¿Cómo adquiriste esa peculiar fobia marica?

2D: Bu..bueno… no lo se bien. Una vez fui al zoologico, y fuimos al show de los animales acuaticos con mis padres. Y entonces ahí vi una por primera vez…

Murdoc: Interesante, interesante. Y sentiste algo asi como ganas de cagarte, o de salir corriendo como un condenado maratonista, ¿No es asi?

2D: No se como explicarlo. Era enorme, y en un instante sus ojos se posaron en mi. Esos ojos oscuros… y… horribles… ES TERRORIFICO, ASUSTAN MAS QUE UN EJERCITO DE ZOMBIES. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN NO LES TEMA! ¡CON SOLO IMAGINARME UNA YO…!

_Murdoc toma por ambos hombros al peliazul y le da una bofetada._

Russel: ¡Eso no fue necesario, Muds!

Noodle: Si lo fue. Para que reaccione de su pequeño ataque de panico.

2D: Es cierto. Gracias por golpearme Mur…

_Otra bofetada de parte de Murdoc._

2D: ¡Ouch! ¿Y por que fue eso?

Murdoc: [Sonriendo de manera pervertida] No lo se. Solo para estar seguros.

**Ya estuvo bien. Gracias por suplantarme por esos segundos, Murdoc. Pero ya puedes dejar de…**

Murdoc: Olvidalo, colega. Seguire con esto. Russ, ¿Tu a que le tienes miedo?

Russel: Ehh. Haber. Creo que un poco a las alturas.

Murdoc: ¡Aplausos señores! ¡Eso es una fobia normal! ¡No como el "miedo de las ballenas"!

Russel: No te burles de 2D. Las fobias no son nada divertidas.

Murdoc: Como digas. ¡Hey, Noods! ¿A que le temes?

Noodle: Pues… creo a que a estar encerrada en lugares muy pequeños.

Murdoc: Ok. Le doy la explicacion racional a esa fobia. Viniste en una caja de Essex, y era una cajita algo pequeña. ¿Te gusto estar ahí adentro?

Noodle: Para nada, fue horrible, ¿por qué crees que sali de un salto desesperado?

Murdoc: Rayos, naci para ser psicologo, chicos. ¿Pueden darme mi placa?

**¿Dan placas por ser psicologo?**

Murdoc: No arruines mi fantasia, Brad.

**Uff. Haremos un intermedio.**

Noodle: ¡Espera! ¡Dijiste que nos dirias quien era el tercer invitado! Ni creas que lo olvidamos.

Russel: Es cierto. No nos iremos a un intermedio hasta que nos lo digas.

**¿Alguien tiene hambre?**

2D:¡Yo, yo, yo, yo, yooo!

Murdoc: Al fin nos daran de comer. ¡Quiero pizza! ¡Y esta vez traigan la marca de tequila que quiero!

Noodle: ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!

Russel: ¿Qué hay del tercer…?

_Intermedio ~~~~~_

_I need a gun, to keep myself from harm._

_The poor people, are burning in the sun._

_They ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance._

_I need a gun, cos all I do is dance._

_Cos all I do is… DANCE._

_Na na nana. Nananana nana._

_Na na nana. Nananana nana._

Fin del intermedio.

**Si que estuvo buena. La pizza comprada es la mejor. Aunque me fui dificil comer con el brazo izquierdo. El otro duele por la fractura.**

Russel: Lo lamentamos otra vez.

**Descuiden. Son cosas que pasan. Por cierto, ¿Les gustan las fiestas?**

Noodle: ¿Y eso a que viene?

**No se. Tuve ganas de preguntarlo.**

Murdoc: Por supuesto. En especial las orgias de mujeres luego de haber bebido en exceso. Ver lo que hacen entre ellas, y participar, es una experiencia inolvidable.

Russel: Me gustan las fiestas. El morbo puede ser excesivo algunas veces. Pero te acostumbras.

2D: Creo que en todas las fiestas a las que hemos ido nosotros cuatro siempre ha habido descontrol.

Noodle: Murdoc siempre hace que las fiestas se arruinen. O que sean muy divertidas.

Murdoc: Oh si, exactamente cariño. ¿Recuerdan la ultima? ¡¿No les parecio estupenda y descontrolada? Llena de sexo y bebida. No tengo idea de cuantas cosas fume esa noche.

2D: Yo tampoco.

Russel: Ni yo.

Noodle: Fue hace dos semanas, en el lugar del ultimo recital. Nos invitaron por cortesia. Lastima que no fueron advertidos sobre… ¡Sobre el descontrol de sexo y drogas llamado Gorillaz! ¡Jajajajaja!

Russel: ¡Tendrias que haberlo visto, Pitt! ¡Fue la fiesta mas descabellada de todo el mundo! ¡Habia tanta musica buena, todos estaban desnudos! ¡Y que diablos, las orgias fueron lo mejor!

**Maldición. Hasta sacaron el lado fiestero y fuera de control de Hobbs.**

2D: ¡Fue estupenda y muy divertida! ¿Recuerdan cuando me aventaron al escenario y comence a cantar cosas incomprensibles?

Murdoc: ¡Por el odio a Jesucristo! ¡Fue morbosamente sensacional! ¡Tu voz alcanzo notas que ni los mismos angeles podrian interpretar!

Noodle: ¡Y todos estabamos en ropa interior! ¡Todo gracias a Murdoc! ¡Genial!

Russel: ¡Y saltabamos al compas de la musica, todos estabamos asquerosamente ebrios!

Murdoc: ¡Lo se, lo se! ¡Fue grandioso! ¡Y la mejor parte fue cuando subí al escenario con 2D, y como mi idea de estar en ropa interior habia resultado, decidí sacarme los calzoncillos!

2D: ¡Y todo el mundo estallo! ¡Querian violarnos, puedo asegurarlo!

Murdoc: ¡Por supuesto que querian violarnos! ¡Las chicas morian por nosotros! ¡Hey, Russ! ¿Recuerdas cuando esas lindas gatitas nos pidieron ***** en su orgia lesbianistica?

Russel: ¡Como no hacerlo, hermano! ¡Tengo que admitir que te luciste con aquellas rubias, Muds! ¡Tambien recuerdo que D no se quedo atrás en ningun momento!

2D: ¡Siiii! ¡La mejor parte fue cuando vomite encima de una linda chica, mientras que estabamos ******! ¡Y luego me dolia la cabeza y no recuerdo nada despues de eso!

Murdoc: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres muy divertido cuando te lo propones, Stu!

Noodle: ¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida!

**Veo que les apasiona hablar de esto. Hasta ahora, destaco que es lo unico que comparten en común, y lo unico que disfrutan juntos, dejando de lado la banda. Estoy orgulloso de que puedan divertirse como un buen grupo de amigos.**

2D: Creo que todos tuvimos sexo esa noche.

Russel: Sip. Todos.

Murdoc: Ajam. Todos todos.

Noodle: Definitivamente todos.

_Todos sonreimos alegremente._

**Esperen un segundo.**

_Sonido de un disco rayado._

_Russel abre los ojos espantado, y le dirige la mirada a Noodle._

Russel: ¿Noo..Noods? ¿Tu… tu… TU…?

2D: ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Diganme que escuche mal! ¡Aun eres muy joven!

Murdoc: Demonios. La niña ya esta desvirgada y nosotros como unos idiotas no lo sabiamos. Me siento un mal padre.

**Se que fue ironia. **

**Pero esperen, Noodle, ¿Acabas de decir que perdiste tu virginidad en esa fiesta llena de sexo, drogas, y musica de Gorillaz?**

Noodle: ¿Y quien dice que seguia siendo virgen en esa fiesta?

**Ahora si que estoy atonito.**

**Sere directo contigo, ¿Murdoc alguna vez te violó siendo menor? Podrias hacerle un juicio y cobrar dinero.**

Murdoc: ¡OYE! ¡YO NO LA VIOLE! ¡ES MUY NIÑA, Y SOY COMO SU MALDITO PADRE ADOPTIVO! … y no esta muy desarrollada. Ya dije que dentro de unos años… podria pensarlo.

Noodle: Estoy de acuerdo con Murdoc.

**¿En lo de violarte en un par de años?**

Noodle: NO ¬¬. En eso de que él nunca me violó. Creo que me respeta un poco en ese sentido. Aunque con lo que acaba de decir… lo que sea, él no me violó y punto.

**¿Entonces cuando perdiste la virginidad?**

2D: ¡Noods! ¡Eres nuestra niña! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? ¡¿Aunque sea te cuidaste?

Russel: ¡¿Tienes idea de todas las enfermedades de transimision que existen? ¡¿TIENES IDEA?

Murdoc: Relajense, colegas. Es decir, SI, Noods esta mas ****** que una gata en celo, y SI, quizas no cumplimos la funcion de "familia" [Gesto con los dedos por las comillas] por no cuidarla, no ser responsables, no hablarle de sexo ahora que tiene edad y toda esa basura. Pero lo hecho hecho esta, y ademas, ¿quién no hizo algo estupido en su adolescencia? Mira, Noods, lo peor que te puede pasar son dos cosas: estar embarazada o tener SIDA. Fin del asunto.

**Ok. Esa fue la charla sentimental de padre a hija sobre las relaciones sexuales. Según Murdoc Niccals.**

Russel: Por favor, esa no fue una "charla". Yo le dare "LA CHARLA". Escucha, Noods. Me aliviare de muerte si me dices que te cuidaste, porque si lo hiciste, te evitaras millones de problemas y nos haras felices a todos. No quiero ser abuelo, sobre todas las cosas, no quiero que tengas sifilis, herpes, gonorrea, sida, u otras horribles cosas.

**Esa fue la charla segun Russel Hobbs. Mucho mas adecuada, si me permiten opinar.**

2D: ¿Y…? ¿Fue cuidadoso contigo?

Noodle: ¿2D?

2D: Un hombre… o chico… tiene que respetar a las mujeres. Mas si fue tu primera vez, debe doler muchisimo. ¿Fue bueno contigo? ¿Aunque sea tierno y considerado? Si no fue asi, dinos quien fue y lo mataremos por haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.

**Y esa fue la charla según Stuart Pot.**

Murdoc: Ya callate, Brad. Y tu, Stu, ¿Tierno y considerado? ¿Crees que eso importa? ¿Para que quieres una mujer si no es para ****** con ella? [Se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa de obviedad notable] No estas con una para ser tierno y considerado.

2D: Eso es muy cruel. Las mujeres no son objetos y tienen sentimientos. ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

Murdoc: Oh el amor. Por supuesto. Pero ella no soporto el ritmo. Siempre salia llorando porque mi ****** era muy grande y entraba de forma brusca y violenta. Era una gallina.

Russel: Mmm. Eres… el tipico machista que solo quiere a las mujeres para ******. Pero bien, diganme algo que no sepa.

Noodle: ... ... JAJAJAJAJAJA JJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

_Todos nosotros la miramos desconcertados._

Russel: ¿Qué sucede, Noods?

Murdoc: Estamos debatiendo sobre tu maldita virginidad, asi que no te rias.

2D: Es algo muy serio, Noodle. No le veo la gracia.

Noodle: ¡Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Sigo siendo virgen! ¡No soy una zorra! ¡Solo queria saber cuales serian sus reacciones al decir lo contrario!

**Mierda. De verdad caimos.**

Murdoc: Ya lo sabia, amor. Solo los estaba probando.

**Claro que no.**

Russel: Una broma bastante pesada, Noods. Pero me alegra que aun no lo hayas echo, y mucho menos con cualquiera.

2D: A mi tambien me alegra. Me gustaria que me digas la primera vez que lo hagas.

Noodle: Gracias por preocuparse, chicos.

**Que linda. Ahora, perdonen si corto el momento. Debemos recibir al tercer invitado. YEAH.**


	4. Jimmy Manson

_HELLO! Sii, tengo muchas ganas de actualizar :p. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a n.n : noodle5522, DarkAngel-Kam_

_

* * *

_

Murdoc: Te habias echo el idiota por bastante tiempo, ¿Eh, Pitt? Ni creas que no olvidamos el detalle del miserable tercer invitado. ¿Ahora a quien vas a degradar?

**Es una persona que ustedes conocen bien. Aunque creo que… lo odian tanto como él a ustedes.**

Murdoc: Seria tan gracioso que sea ese mugroso hippie.

**Y con ustedes, JIMMY MANSON, el hippie que intento entrar en Gorillaz y fue cruelmente discriminado y rechazado por Murdoc y sus compañeros. Vino hasta aquí para cobrar... eh, venganza.**

Russel, 2D, Noodle: ¡¿JIMMY?

Murdoc: Oh genial. Eres taaaan predecible, Brad.

_Y de pronto, suceden cosas muy extrañas. 2D se levanta asustadisimo, y salta hacia atrás del sofa en el cual estaba sentado, se esconde detrás y se agacha temblando nervioso. Noodle se pone de pie con una expresion de "estoy lista para lo que sea", Russel hace un gesto de enojo, se pone de pie y golpea su puño contra su palma dispuesto a golpear a alguien. Y Murdoc se pone de pie, da unos pasos hacia adelante y extiende una mano hacia su costado con completa seriedad, a punto de pedirle algo al baterista._

Murdoc: Russ, mi revolver.

Russel: No lo traje. Pero hubiera sido una excelente idea.

**Oigan chicos, esperen. El invitado no ha entrado aun. No es necesario que esten tan a la defensiva.**

2D: ¡Ese hippie trato de matarnos muchas veces!

_La voz de Stuart es muy temblorosa al gritar esto._

Noodle: Es cierto. Bombas, sabotajes… bombas. Si vino hasta aquí, no deberia sorprenderte que haya traido una granada o una metralladora, Brad.

**Por ultima vez, mi nombre es…**

Jimmy: ¡Que onda chicos! ¡Paz!

_Sin que pueda terminar mi frase, y antes de darle la autorizacion definitva para que entre, el tan odiado Jimmy Manson ingresa al estudio y se sienta a mi costado. En donde alguna vez estuvieron Paula Cracker y Sebastian Jacob Niccals._

**Chicos, tomen asiento por favor. Fue revisado por los de seguridad, y paso un millon de veces por el detector de metales. No esta armado.**

_Sin estar muy convencidos, todos vuelven a sus lugares sin dejar de estar a la defensiva._

Murdoc: No pienso hablarle a ese hippie psicotico.

Jimmy: Oye, yo tengo todo el derecho a odiarlos y hacer sus vidas miserables. ¿Pero ustedes por que?

2D: ¡Pusiste una bomba en mi Play Station 2!

Russel: ¡Tambien en la maquina del rap!

Noodle: ¡En la boca de Shaun Ryder!

Murdoc: ¡Y en el excusado de mi Winnebago! ¡Como para no odiarte! ¡Estas enfermo, sabias?

**Oh bueno. Invitarlo no fue una de mis grandes ideas.**

Murdoc: ¡Cierra la boca, Pitt! ¡Y tu, Manson, no te mataremos porque estamos al aire! ¡Porque sino no habria dios o demonio que te defienda!

Jimmy: No vine para discutir con ustedes, mi estimado satanista. En realidad, vine a hacer las paces.

Russel: ¿Qué tu QUE?

Noodle: ¡No vamos a creerte!

2D: Eres un… un… hombre malo.

Murdoc: Me sorprendes por tu obseno vocabulario, Stu. Como sea. Jimmy, te doy tres segundos para que me des una razon convincente por la cual tendriamos que creerte.

Jimmy: Traje cerveza escocesa fria y espumeante.

Murdoc: Disculpas aceptadas. ¡TRAIGANME UNA BOTELLA!

Russel: ¡Murdoc! ¡No seas estupido!

Jimmy: Ohh, vamos, mi buen amigo Russ. Soy un pacifista… a pesar de los pequeños incidentes de los cuales me siento muy apenado. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien desde ahora en adelante. Por eso mismo quise traerles una ofrenda de amarga y refrescante cerveza de alta clase en modo de disculpas.

Noodle: ¿Y pretendes que te disculpemos de tus infinitos intentos de matarnos con cerveza?

Jimmy: Pongamoslo asi. Eres menor, no puedes beber, yo te dejo. ¿Preguntas?

Noodle: Ninguna. Gracias.

Russel: ¡Esperen chicos! ¡Aun no tenemos que…!

2D: No vamos a creerte. Siempre has sido rencoroso y miserable. ¡Ademas un par de botellas de cerveza no van a… a devolverme mi play station 2!

Jimmy: Me siento muy mal por tu perdida, Stuart. Te comprare una XBox 360.

2D: Ayyyyyyy. Gracias gracias. Es el sueño de toda mi vida. Y yo tambien quiero probar un sorbo de cerveza.

Russel: ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué nadie me escucha? ¡JIMMY ES MALO! ¿RECUERDAN?

**Odio ser el tipo de persona aguasfiestas en las entrevistas. Pero Russel tiene razon, ¿No les parece algo raro que su peor enemigo, el cual trato de matarlos varias veces, venga y comience a darles regalos y bebida gratis? Si quieren mi opinion, deberian saber que…**

Jimmy: Mi estimado Peter Simons, ¿Alguna vez probaste cerveza extranjera?

**¿Ah? Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas…**

Jimmy: Seria muy descortés de mi parte si no te ofreciera un poco. Ahora mismo tu produccion te acercara un vaso.

**Ahhh. Muchas gracias señor Manson. Es muy amable de su parte.**

Russel: ¡Esta bien! ¡Puede que todo el mundo se venda! ¡Pero yo no voy a hacerlo en el nombre de todo lo que es coherente! ¡Jimmy, no se que planeas, pero…!

Jimmy: ¿Te gusta 50 Cent?

Russel: ¿Eh? ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Yo no voy a ser tan idiota como para…!

_Jimmy sonrie inocentemente, y saca de debajo de su larga y grasosa barba una colección completa de discos._

Russel: ¿Qué…? Wow…

Jimmy: ¿Te gustaria tener la discografia…?

Russel: ¿Completa? ¿Para mi? Oh Dios mio… nunca pude comprarlos todos.

Jimmy: Vamos, seamos amigos. Te dare un buen vaso de cerveza tambien.

Russel: NO. No no no no. NO. Emm.

Jimmy: ¿De verdad no los quieres?

Russel: ¡Claro que…! Yo… ehh… arrrrrhgrhhgr. DAME ESO.

_Russel se los quita de un manotazo, cayendo en la horrible trampa. Ah, cierto. Em. En la reconciliacion de la banda con el hippie._

Murdoc: ¿Y cuando mierda viene MI cerveza escocesa?

Jimmy: Ahora ahora, no sean impacientes, amigos mios.

_Entonces, la produccion llega y nos traen vasos iguales a todos, llenos de empumeante cerveza. Delicioso._

Jimmy: ¡Un brindis por la amistad!

Todos, incluyendome: ¡SALUD!

_Y todos bebemos rapidamente nuestros vasos._

Jimmy: Ah, bien. Espero que no hayan sido tan estupidos como para tomarse en serio lo que les dije. Por cierto, hay veneno en la cerveza.

_CARAJO. WTF. Todos abrimos los ojos atonitos y escupimos la bebida en el piso del set, otra vez. Que asco. Pero es justificable._

Murdoc: ¡¿PUSISTE VENENO EN LA CERVEZA? ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡LES DIJE QUE NO DEBIAMOS CONFIAR EN ESTE ******* HIPPIE!

Noodle: ¡¿Sabes que? ¡No me importa que seas asi de hipocrita, Murdoc! ¡Estoy tan enojada que solo quiero volarle los sesos a ese psicotico!

Russel: ¡Se los dije! ¡Se los dije! ¡SE LOS DIJE! ¡Ya no importa nada! ¡MATEMOSLO, SE LO MERECE!

**¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Es decir, hasta me involucro a mi, a un pobre entrevistador que no tiene nada que ver con unos fenomenos anormales como ustedes! ¡Vamos a darle para que tenga!**

2D: Dios, Dios, Dios, DIOS. ¡DIOOOOOS! ¡DIOOOS!

Murdoc: ¡Ayy! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, tarado? ¡No ves que estamos debatiendo sobre la muerte de Jimmy?

2D: ¿QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE TODOS VAMOS A MORIR EN CUESTION DE TIEMPO? ¿A QUIEN DIABLOS LE IMPORTA JIMMY EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE? ¡TODOS TOMAMOS DE LA CERVEZA! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡AUN HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE ME GUSTARIA HACER! ¡AHHHHH!

_Suficiente otra vez. Murdoc se harta de escucharlo gritar y le da una violenta bofetada._

Noodle: ¡Oye! ¡No lo golpees! ¡Es normal que este asustado! ¡Tiene razon en todo lo que dice!

Russel: ¡Pero debemos vengarnos con ese ***** de Jimmy Manson! ¡Si morimos, va a ser su culpa!

Murdoc: ¡Voy a golpearlo todo lo que quiera! ¡Y luego de matarlo a él por gritar estupideces sin sentido, matare a Manson por ser un *******, *******, y un jodido ******!

**ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON TODOS USTEDES. ¿TIENE SENTIDO QUE MANTENGAMOS LA CALMA? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡VAMOS A MORIR DE TODAS FORMAS! ¡MATEMOS A JIMMY!**

Noodle: ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de solucionar esto! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Jimmy, dinos que quieres, te daremos lo que sea!

Jimmy: Mmm. Tentador. Quiero que Murdoc se humille frente a todos los televidentes jurandome lealtad eterna. JAJAJAJAJA.

Murdoc: ¡AHORA SI LA JODISTE, DESQUICIADO INFELIZ! ¡SI ME MUERO, TE ARRASTRARE AL INFIERNO CONMIGO!

_Murdoc se levanta y da fuertes y firmes pasos hacia el maldito hippie para romperle todo lo que se llama cara. Entonces Noodle se levanta de la misma forma y lo jala de un brazo para detenerlo._

Noodle: ¡Detente Murdoc! ¡Él puede salvarnos! ¡Solo debemos darle lo que quiere!

Murdoc: ¡SUELTAME! ¡VOY A QUITARME LAS GANAS DE ASESINAR A ALGUIEN! ¡Y NI PIENSES QUE VOY A HACER LO QUE ESTE CONDENADO LOCO ME ORDENE! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO UN MILLON DE VECES!

Russel: ¡Tiene razon! ¡Vamos a golpearlo para descargarnos y luego lo amenazaremos para que nos diga como rayos salvarnos!

2D: ¡Esto es tan horrible! ¡TAN HORRIBLE! ¡NO HICIMOS NADA PRODUCTIVO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS! ¡DAMOS ASCO!

Murdoc: ¡NOODLE! ¡SINO ME SUELTAS NO ME HARE CARGO DE LO QUE TE PASE!

Noodle: ¡Maldita sea, Murdoc! ¡CALMATE! ¡ATREVETE A TOCARME Y TE DARE UNA JODIDA PATADA EN TU JODIDA *******!-

Russel: ¡OIGAN! ¡SEPARENSE! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA MATARNOS ENTRE NOSOTROS!

2D: ¡¿POR QUEEE? ¡¿POR QUEE? ¡MUDS TIENE LA CULPA POR HABERLE PRESTADO SU CONFIANZA! ¡ESO NOS INSCITO A TODOS A HACER LO MISMO!

Murdoc: ¡AYY YA ME TIENEN HARTO! ¡LOS MATARE A USTEDES TAMBIEN SI SIGUEN GRITANDO!

Noodle: ¡INTENTALO! ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN ME TIENEN HARTA! ¡VAMOS A MORIR POR SU ESTUPIDA CULPA! ¡LOS GOLPEARE POR TODAS ESAS VECES QUE ME CONTUVE!

Russel: ¡YA CALLENSE! ¡DEJEN DE DECIR IDIOTECES! ¡ODIO CUANDO PIERDEN LA RAZON! ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS *******!

2D:¡TODO FUE UN DESPERDICIO! ¡UNA TOTAL PERDIDA DE TIEMPO! ¡SIEMPRE ME ****** LA VIDA! ¡NO VOLVERE A VERLOS Y ME HUNDIRE EN EL INFIERNO! ¡DIOS, DIOS, DIOS! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR DE FORMA LENTA Y DOLOROSA, ESPERANDO… LA MUERTE! ¡¿Por qué TUVO QUE PASARME A MI? ¡¿Por qué?

Murdoc: ¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! ¡SERAS EL PRIMERO QUE SE MUERA FACE- ACHE! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

_Murdoc siente que ya no puede tolerar los lamentos de 2D, asi que se le tira encima y no solo le da puñetazos en la cara, sino que despues lo estrangula sin compasion._

Russel: ¡Murdoc! ¡DETENTE!

Noodle: ¡SINO DEJAS DE GOLPEARLO TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!

2D: ¡Waaaa! ¡AJJJ WRSWHAA!

Murdoc: ¡OLVIDENLO!

Russel: ¡DEJA DE GOLPEARLO!

Noodle: ¡QUE LO DEJES DE GOLPEAR!

Murdoc: ¡JAMAS!

**Esto se ha descontrolado completamente… pero esperen…**

**Yo no siento ningun dolor o sintoma de envenenamiento. ¿Por qué Jimmy Manson se esta riendo silenciosamente al presenciar esta escena de descontrol? ¿Es porque goza de nuestra locura temporal por la perdida de calma y racionalidad y porque de goza nuestra histeria colectiva? ¿O por que disfruta de nuestra humillacion publica en television?**

Jimmy: Por ambas, Peter. Por ambas.

**Ay carajo. Volvi a pensar en voz alta.**

_De pronto, un panelista, y tanto Jamie como Damon, representantes oficiales de Gorillaz, ingresan al estudio abriendo la puerta con mucha violencia._

Panelista: ¡Antes que nada, no habia veneno en la bebida que ingirieron! ¡Nuestro invitado contamino la cerveza que el mismo trajo, pero descubrimos el veneno y la cambiamos! ¡Nadie va a morir!

Todo Gorillaz: ¿QUE? ¿EN SERIO?

Damon: ¡Si! ¡En serio! ¡Ya dejen de matarse y de insultarse! ¡El mundo entero los mira, maldita sea!

Russel: Entonces… todo esto… fue…

Noodle: Totalmente innecesario.

Jimmy: ¿QUE? ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

Jamie: La vida no es justa, maldito psicopata. ¡LLEVENSELO!

_Unas personas de seguridad entran y se llevan a Jimmy a la fuerza. Él solo vuelve a jurar venganza, con mucha mas rabia de antes._

**Oh. Gracias a Dios. Gracias. Juro ser la persona mas religiosa desde ahora en adelante.**

Damon: ¡Murdoc! ¡Ya deja de estrangular a 2D!

Jamie: ¡Si! ¡¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acaban de decir?

_Murdoc lo suelta y lo deja tirado en el piso, se limpia la ropa y se sienta en su lugar, cruzado de brazos._

Murdoc: Ahh. Queridos televidentes. Lamento que hayan presenciado… esa pequeña muestra de descontrol de parte de toda mi irresponsable banda. Ellos lo lamentan mucho.

Russel: ¡Oye! ¡Tu fuiste el mas descontrolado de todos nosotros!

Noodle: ¡Ofrecele disculpas a 2D!

Murdoc: Oh… claro.

_Murdoc patea el cuerpo retorcido de 2D que aun yacia en el piso medio muerto._

Murdoc: Eh. Lo siento, face- ache. Pero como la mayoria de las veces, golpearte fue jutificado.

2D: Uhghghg.. A..aa,,hh.. Uhmm.

Murdoc: Yo tambien acepto tus disculpas. Ahora vamos a un comercial.

Jamie y Damon: Maldicion -.-…

**Ignoremos este incidente. Vamos a un comercial. Y yo soy el encargado de decir eso, Murdoc ¬¬.**

_Comercial._

_Windmill, Windmill for the land._

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all there on your stride_

_It is tickling, falling down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in? _

Fin del comercial.

**Televidentes, en nombre mio y de todos los desgraciados que nos rompemos el ***** trabajando en este humilde canal, les pedimos disculpas por lo que sucedió en el ultimo corte. 2D fue atendido durante el comercial, y esta bien. Solo tiene algunas vendas, pero esta lucido e inestable mentalmente como siempre. Solo le dimos algunas pastillas para su migraña y con eso esta como nuevo. Los demas estan cien por ciento calmados. Asi que sin mas preámbulos, seguiremos con la entrevista, Y YA NO HABRA MAS INVITADOS SORPRESA.**

Murdoc: Buena decision, Pitt. Ya era hora.

**Chicos, se que todos entramos en panico juntos, pero tengo que admitir que nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera accedido a tener a semejante psicotico al estudio. Mil diculpas.**

Russel: Oh vamos, Pitt. Todo esta bien. Se podria decir que estamos a mano por lo que te hizo Murdoc.

Noodle: Es verdad. No te preocupes. No sucedió nada y todos estamos bien.

2D: Ademas ya estoy acostumbrado a que Muds me golpee de vez en cuando. No hay drama.

Murdoc: Me paso tus disculpas por el culo. Quedamos para la ****** en cadena nacional, y todo por tu culpa, BRAD.

**Tu, desde que llegaste al programa, quedaste para la ******. Asi que si me permites, seguire con las malditas preguntas, rey satanista.**

Murdoc: Muerete.

**Como sea. Haber… en el corte comercial pude despejarme un poco y pensar con claridad. Obviamente, tocaran una cancion para variar, de forma acustica si quieren, ¿No les parece?**

Russel: Claro, cuando quieras.

Murdoc: Yo soy el que autoriza esas cosas. Nuestros servicios no son gratis. Te cantaremos 30 segundos de cancion y te cobraremos obviamente, con IVA e intereses incluidos.

**Que lindo detalle, Niccals. Pero bien, eso sera mas adelante. **

**Mm, me gustaria saber, ¿De ustedes quienes fuman?**

Murdoc: No es necesario que te lo diga.

2D: Ahh, Yo. Pero no lo hago todo el tiempo.

**¿Ninguno de los dos son adictos? Oh, bueno, creo que la respuesta es un poco obvia para Murdoc.**

Murdoc: Mira, lo hare facil para que entiendas. Solo fumo cigarrillos Lucky 666, la mejor marca que pudo haber inventado el hombre. Lo hago solo en ocasiones especiales, antes de *****, despues de ******, antes de dormir, antes de comer, despues de dormir, despues de comer, antes de tocar, despues de tocar, mientras que estoy cagando, despues de cagar, cuando veo la tele, cuando camino por la calle, cuando conduzco, y… basicamente cuando respiro.

2D: Yo no fumo demasiado. Pero admito que últimamente no he podido parar porque ante los recitales y todo eso… es como que las migrañas no se me quitan con solo pastillas, y los cigarrillos me calman tambien. Alivia un poco la tension.

**Los entiendo. Ya que ambos fuman, ¿Nunca compartieron un cigarrillo? Ya saben, por ser colegas, compañeros, camaradas, amigos.**

Murdoc: Yo no soy el amigo de este tarado. Solo me sirve como vocalista y para nada mas. Y en cuanto compartir, ¿qué, estas loco? Él fuma las marcas mas gay de toda Inglaterra. Y los llaman "Mentolados" ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡El tabaco tiene que quemar tu condenada garganta y hacer que tus pulmones se pudran y se arruinen!

2D: Heyy. Una vez te di uno y no te quejaste.

Murdoc: Claro que no, vomite encima tuyo que es diferente. Tenia sabor a autentica ******. Recuerdame que no vuelva a pedirte un cigarrillo en mi vida. Siguiente pregunta.

2D: Muds… a pesar de que siempre me lastimes y me odies, yo si te considero mi amigo.

**Awwww. Que buen compañero.**

Murdoc: Lástima, porque yo no. Me das asco. Siguiente.

Russel: No seas tan cruel, Muds. Te estas pareciendo a tu padre.

Murdoc: Me vuelves a comparar con ese… CON ESE ******, *******, *******, Y ME COMERE TUS SESOS EN CARNE VIVA.

Noodle: Es cierto. Yo no quiero que seas tan cruel como tu padre. Despues de todo, sentiste lo que es ser maltratado y abusado. No hagas lo mismo con nosotros.

Murdoc: Por supuesto, amor. Yo nunca te trataria como el ****** de mi padre me trato a mi. Pero hay excepciones, como por ejemplo, 2D. Quien te saca de tus casillas por las idioteces que hace o dice, y es imposible no abusar de él. Es tan idiota. Sin ofender, Stu.

2D: Eres… Eres muy malo, Muds.

**Si, la verdad. Murdoc, deberias agradecer ser el compañero de 2D en una banda, despues de todo su voz es maravillosa.**

Murdoc: Si. Por eso mismo lo dije. Me sirve solo para vocalista. Es perfecto para eso.

**Bien, siguiendo con el tema, otros vicios, mmm. ¿Beber?**

Murdoc: Aquí.

**¿Drogarse?**

Murdoc: Aquí.

**¿Sexo maníaco?**

Murdoc: Aquí.

**¿Adorar a Satán?**

Murdoc: ¡PRESENTE, PRESENTE, PRESENTE!

**Ok. Carton lleno. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Tatuajes?**

Murdoc: Sere el protagonista de todo este bloque, Pitt. ¡Miren esto y gócenlo!

_Murdoc se pone de pie y se saca la camisa. Asi se muestran todos los tatuajes de su cuerpo. Él rie de forma espantosa, y hace movimientos pelvicos como de costumbre._

Murdoc: Si, nena, lo que todos en sus casas querian ver. A un Dios increiblemente sexy con actitud, casi desnudo.

**Nadie te pidio que lo hagas.**

Murdoc: El mundo me rogaba para que lo hiciera. ¡Oh, si!

**Esta bien. Aprecien el cuerpo escultural de… Murdoc Niccals. ¿Alguien mas tiene tatuajes?**

2D: Si, yo. Aunque no es la gran cosa.

Noodle: ¡Que 2D se desnude tambien!

Russel: ¡Noods! Esas cosas… se piden en lugares mas privados.

Noodle: Buuu. Es que yo queria ver a 2D sin camiseta u.u.

2D: Ehh. Lo hare sin tanto quieren. No le veo nada extraordinario.

**Muy bien, hazlo. Y luego muestren sus fisicos ante la camara.**

Murdoc: Como digas. Las nenas en sus casas deben tener orgasmos al verme. Lamento si te opaco, Stu.

2D: Solo sera un segundo. No creo que tengan orgamos. Al menos que decidas quedarte asi por el resto del programa.

Murdoc: Buena idea. A veces piensas, 2D. Me quedare asi, posando para todas las perras que anhelan mi cuerpo y lo desean.

_2D se rasca la cabeza, y luego de eso, se levanta y se saca la camisa tambien. Su cuerpo era mucho mas delgado que el de Murdoc, quien dentro de todo, tenia mas musculos._

**Ahora posen de forma sexy para sus fans.**

Murdoc: No sera problema. Naci para esto.

2D: ¿De forma sexy?

Murdoc: Claro, face- ache. Solo haz esto.

_Murdoc hace todo lo de siempre. Y escucho gemidos y alaridos de mujeres de las tribunas. Rayos, sea lo que sea que provocaba en todas ellas, funcionaba._

Murdoc: Llamen al penetrador Niccals cuando quieran, muñecas.

_Termina diciendo el satanista realizando movimientos increiblemente sexuales con su *******._

**Ustedes dos son las potencias sexuales de Gorillaz.**

2D: ¿En serio?

Murdoc: Dime algo que no sepa.

**Si, en serio 2D. Murdoc, increiblemente, tiene muchas fans que quieren ****** con él. Y tu tambien, a pesar de no demostrar actitud. No se ofendan, los demas.**

Russel: ¿Los demas ¬¬?

Noodle: Tenemos nombres, Pitt ¬¬.

**Si, lo se. Perdonen.**

**Bueno, ya pueden sentarse chicos, gracias por lucir sus fisicos.**

2D: En realidad no hicimos nada.

Murdoc: De nada. debería cobrar por hacer esto. Seria asquerosamente rico. Mas aún.

**Eh. Si. Al comienzo de la entrevista, le pregunte a 2D si era abusado constantemente por Murdoc. En base a eso, se me ocurrio un juego algo divertido. Cada uno dira lo que piensa de sus tres restantes compañeros. Lo que sea. Solo les pido que no sean tan rudos, no queremos que la banda se disuelva. ¿Entendido? Empezaremos con Noodle.**

Noodle: Bien, me parece algo divertido. Russ, se me ocurren muchas cosas buenas de ti. Eres comprensivo, divertido, y de alguna forma siempre logras ayudarme. Recuerdo que cuando no sabia nada de Ingles tu me ayudaste mucho para aprender, y tratabas de no dejarme de lado. Quiero que sepas que lamento mucho que hayan exorcizado a Del de tu cuerpo, porque a pesar de que ya era hora de que se vaya, era tu mejor amigo y debio ser dificil. Eres el mas maduro de todos, y espero que nunca cambies. Sukidayo Russel- san.

Russel: Que linda Noods, muchas gracias. Yo tambien te quiero. ¡Dame un abrazo!

_Ambos se abrazan. 2D sonrie al verlos, y Murdoc enciende otro cigarrillo._

Noodle: Muy bien, sigue Murdoc. A pesar de ser un ******, aprendi a quererlo, y se que es bueno muuuy en el fondo. Me gustaba burlarme de él cuando era una niña y recien los conocia, hacerlo enojar era divertido. Es el mayor de todos, y aunque ahora me manda a la mierda porque sabe que puedo entender los insultos, me se defender gracias a él y a su… particular forma de insultar. Lo quiero como a un padre, y ahora aprendi que puedo responderle de la misma forma gracias a las palabras que aprendi de él. Sonkei shite iru, Murdoc- san.

Murdoc: No tengo ni puta idea de lo que dijiste al final. Jajaja, se invirtieron los roles, ¿Ah, cariño? No pretendas que te un abrazo, no es mi estilo.

Russel: Fue algo bueno, no te mando a la mierda. No te preocupes, jajaja.

Noodle: ¡Y por ultimo 2D! ¡Es muy divertido! Al principio me asustaban, o mas bien, me intrigaba que tengas los ojos de esa forma. Pero definitivamente fue mi compañero de juegos durante toda mi infancia. Nos las pasabamos en los videojuegos. Es mi hermanito, lastima que ya creci y que ya no podemos jugar tanto como antes. Esos recuerdos son muy importantes para mi. Fuiste el primero que me enseño nuestro hogar, y me enamore de tu voz al escucharte. Eres mi mejor amigo y no te cambiaria por nada. Yo… Ai shiteru, 2D- san. Creo que… es la verdad.


	5. Segundo Bloque

_Hi, Hi, Hi! Sip, aca subo otro cap. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a n.n : noodle5522, DarkAngel-Kam_

_

* * *

_

Murdoc: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

Russel: Nada, nada. No se japones.

Murdoc: Russ ¬¬

2D: A mi tambien me gustaria saber que dijiste, Noods. Todo lo que dijiste fueron cosas tiernas, y te lo agradezco mucho. Yo tambien… ai… ai.. Shi… eso, jajaja.

Noodle: Jajajaja. Por esa inocencia te quiero tanto, 2D- san.

**Fue conmovedor. Muchas gracias, Noodle. Ahora es el turno de Russel.**

Russel: Esta bien. Tratare de ser breve. Noods, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve. Recuerdo cuando eras solo una niña y lo traviesa que eras. Has crecido tanto desde entonces, mirate, eres casi una adulta. Siempre has sido una chica muy dulce y simpatica. De verdad te estimo mucho… y tu y yo sabemos lo que significan las palabras que dijiste hace segundos, jejeje.

Noodle: Jejejeje. Que sea un secreto, Russ. ¡Yo tambien te quiero mucho!

Russel: Ok. Ahora 2D. Eres un chico muy simpatico, solo debemos tener un poco de paciencia contigo. Es divertido estar contigo, y no lamento defenderte algunas veces de los golpes de Muds. Me agradas mucho, y tu voz es increible. No serias nuestro 2D con ojos normales, y me encanta que seas asi, es siniestro, jajaja. Eres un gran amigo.

2D: ¡Gracias Russ! Tu tambien eres un gran amigo, y te aprecio mucho, en especial porque eres el unico que siempre…

Murdoc: Cierra la boca, tarado, que todavia no es tu turno.

Russel: Y como no destacar a Murdoc. Viejo, eres un… tipo bastante dificil de tratar. Hay que tener cuidado contigo, y lo admito. No se, creo que no hay cosas buenas, solo que la pasamos muy bien en el escenario y bebiendo alguna que otra vez. Tambien la pasamos bien como banda. Gracias a ti estamos en Gorillaz, y te lo agradeceremos por siempre. Dejando eso de lado, eres violento, mal hablado, y un… para que entiendas, un ******. Pero no es tu culpa, sino la de tu maldito padre. A pesar de todo eso, te estimamos.

Murdoc: Gracias, gracias. Ese soy yo, ¿qué mas puedo agregar? Soy un grandisimo ******, y por eso me aman.

**Muchas gracias Russel, tus palabras siempre son correctas. Ahora, seguiremos con… Murdoc.**

Murdoc: ¡Sii! ¡Al fin! Bien, bien, bien. Empezaremos con la pequeña Noodle. Linda, ahora que has crecido eres una verdadera patada en las ****** cuando peleas y te defiendes. Estoy orgulloso de eso, ya que seguro lo aprendiste de mi. Lástima que no te pude quitar lo tierna y todo eso. Sigue tocando la guitarra de esa forma, no lo haces tan bien como yo, pero haces que la banda estalle en el escenario. Solo no violes al idiota de Stu, hay mejores cosas en el mundo.

Noodle: ¡Murdoc! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Gracias, Muds! Tu sinceridad es algo que me encanta de ti.

Murdoc: De nada, cariño. Ok, sigamos con Russ. Eres divertido hasta la muerte. Desde que te vi y te "secuestre" para que seas parte de la banda, siempre supe que serias un gran colega de la musica. Ahh, tambien me atrajo mucho eso de que estuvieras poseido. Adoro emborracharme y tocar contigo, eres genial, hermano. ¡Y seguire sosteniendo que la ultima fiesta fue sensacional y que te luciste hasta la muerte! ¡A pesar de ser siempre un aguafiestas y de que siempre peleemos por tu condenado sentido de decencia, en las fiestas eres un descontrol!

Russel: ¡Choque esos cinco, viejo!

_Ambos chocan sus palmas con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros._

Murdoc: Ah, y por ultimo y sobre todo menos importante. 2D. Stu, no eres un mal chico. Pero tienes una deficiencia mental bastante interesante. Es decir, eres un idiota. Pero supongo que es mi culpa, y quedaste asi de deforme y de estupido por esos pequeñisimos accidentes. Aunque hay veces que te pasas, face- ache, con tus comentarios inocentemente incoherentes y fuera de lugar. Eres como un jodido dolor de cabeza en esas ocasiones, ¡Y es por eso que te golpeo! ¡No te soporto! ¡Ademas tambien eres un cobarde! ¡Madura y se un hombre, maldito retrasado! ¡No puedes ir por el mundo siendo asi de estupido, lo peor de todo tambien es que…!

**Suficiente, Murdoc. Todos entendimos el punto. Ahora es el turno de 2D.**

2D: Ehh. Bueno, dejare a Murdoc para el final.

**Buena decision. Asi tendras mas tiempo para insultarlo.**

Murdoc: El muy cobarde no se va a atrever.

2D: Ya basta. Comenzare con Russ. Eres muy considerado conmigo, me gusta que veamos peliculas juntos y que charlemos de musica. Y, ehh.. Tambien te agradezco que me defiendas de Muds. Desde que te conozco siempre fuiste buena onda. Y lo que mas me habia atraido de ti eran esos espiritus que te poseian. Siempre te admire porque eras fuerte y grande. Espero que nunca cambies, te estimo mucho.

Russel: Eres genial, D. Gracias por todo.

2D: De nada, Russ. Seguire con Noodle. Creo que… te quiero mucho mas de lo que te imaginas. Me gustaba jugar mucho contigo, ya sabes, cuando eras pequeña, pero ahora que has crecido es normal que ya no te interesen esas cosas. Ademas ya no tenemos Play Station 2 T.T. Bueno, da igual. Te has vuelto muy linda, y creo que si consigues a alguien que este contigo, tendra mucha suerte. Te..te.. Yo te… quiero mucho mucho.

Noodle: ¡2D- san! ¡Ai shiteru! ¡Daisuke da yo!

_Noodle se le tira encima en un gran abrazo, y rie. 2D sonrie inocentemente y le corresponde el abrazo. Una muy linda escena._

Murdoc: Deoooos. ¿Qué no les basto con un beso en television? Quiero vomitar.

Russel: Por favor, Murdoc. No seas asi.

2D: Tengo que finalizar con Muds. Bueno, emm. Siempre ha sido un ******* conmigo. Pero yo lo quiero y siento que es un gran amigo.

Murdoc: ¿Eres asi de tarado? ¿A pesar de que te odio, me sigues considerando tu amigo? Estas loco.

2D: Pero es asi, Muds. Yo creo que eres una buena persona en el fondo, a pesar de que seas un bastardo que manda a la mierda a todo el mundo casi siempre. Y ademas… eres tan genial… te admiro. ¿Cómo olvidar que me salvaste? Eres taaaan bueno.

**Oigan. Esperen. Stuart, dile algo malo, él te insulto hasta morir.**

Murdoc: ¡Cierto! ¡Ademas en que carajo estas pensando face- ache! ¡Yo no soy bueno, soy de lo peor, soy un dolor en el culo con todas las personas!

2D: No puedo. Yo te quiero mucho, Muds.

Murdoc: ¡Ayy que.. Que… pedazo de idiota! ¡Por eso siempre tengo ganas de matarte!

**Aguarden, aguarden. Esta llegando una llamada telefonica.**

Russel: ¿Este programa responde llamadas telefonicas?

**No lo se. Pero hay una llamada entrante. No, esperen, son cinco, diez, treinta, cientas.**

Noodle: ¡Woow! ¡Todo el mundo nos mira! ¡Aloo, Mr. Kyuzo!

Russel: No creo que llegue hasta Japon.

Murdoc: Lo sabia. Es cadena internacional. Todo el MUNDO esta mirandonos, sientanse geniales chicos, mucha gente quieren lamer de nuestros *******.

2D: No lo entiendo, Brad. ¿A que viene lo de las llamadas?

**No las atendemos en vivo. Pero todos nuestros espectadores que nos miran desde que empezo la entrevista…**

Murdoc: Maldita sea, hay personas que nos estan viendo desde hace… ¿Cuántas horas esta durando esta porqueria? ¡Hace años que estamos postrados en estos horribles asientos!

**Ejem. Como decia. Todos los espectadores que llaman piden una cosa. Y como los deseos de los que nos ven son ordenes, cumpliremos sus peticiones.**

Russel: ¿Y que es lo que piden?

**¡QUE 2D Y MURDOC SE ENFRENTEN EN UNA PELEA A MANO LIMPIA PARA QUE STUART SE VENGUE DE TODAS LAS COSAS MALAS QUE LE HACE EL SATANISTA! ¡O PARA QUE MURDOC LE DE SU MERECIDO AL DESCEREBRADO DE 2D!**

Noodle:¡¿Eso pide la gente? Rayos, si que les gusta la violencia.

**Si, demasiado. Tendremos que apartar los asientos para su pelea. Pero la produccion se encargara.**

2D: ¡¿QUE?

Murdoc: ¿Vamos a hacerlo? Ni modo, tendre que romperle la cara. Otra vez, jajajajja.

Russel: ¡Espera! ¡No pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotros solo por estar en este maldito programa!

**En realidad, si podemos. Sus representantes Jamie y Damon firmaron un contrato con nosotros, y mientras que sigan adentro de este estudio, deben hacer lo que queramos. Por algo les pagamos, Gorillaz.**

2D: ¡Estan locos! ¡No voy a pelear contra Murdoc! ¡Me matara!

Murdoc: Relajate. Si es lo que la gente quiere, no podemos negarnos. ¿Qué se le va a hacer, Stu? Ademas nos pagan. Lo disfrutaremos.

2D: ¡Tu lo disfrutaras! ¡Me haras trizas! ¡¿Yo como diablos me voy a defender contra ti?

Noodle: ¡Murdoc, lo dices porque sabes que vas a romperle el ******! 2D, no tengas miedo, mira, es una buena oportunidad para vengarte. Por todos los abusos de años y años y años y…

Russel: ¡Esta bien! ¡Entendi! No podemos detener esta estupida pelea que la gente nos pide porque es… aficionada a la violencia. Pero hablare seriamente con Jamie y Damon despues de esto. Los malditos no nos avisaron nada.

2D: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me estan diciendo que no haran nada para detener esta LOCURA?

Murdoc: Vamos, cara de simio. Sere suave contigo… NO ES CIERTO, JAJAJAJAJA.

**Vamos a un comercial, cuando volvamos el ring improvisado estara listo. Esto sera genial, SII.**

2D:¡Russel! ¡Haz algo! ¡No quiero que me mate!

Russel: Lo siento, D. Pero no hay nada que hacer.

Noodle: ¡No te preocupes, 2D! ¡Matare a Jamie y a Damon si no sobrevives! ¡Lo juro!

2D: Eso es mas horrible T.T… estan diciendo que voy a morir y que no tengo probabilidades de…

Murdoc: Ayyy, ya deja de quejarte. ¡AL COMERCIAL!

_Comerciales._

_It's coming up._

_It's coming up._

_It's coming up._

_It's coming up._

_It's coming up._

_It's coming up._

_It's DARE. Ohh._

Fin de los comerciales.

**¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Este programa que habia empezado como una simple entrevista, se ha convertido en todo lo que ansiabamos por años! ¡Un combate de lucha libre entre dos celebridades! Como en Celebrity Death Match. Que buen programa, viejo.**

Murdoc: See. Esta pelea terminara mas o menos igual. Le arrancare la cabeza a Stu, y sus sesos volaran por todo el estudio, JAJAJAJAJA.

_Russel y Noodle miran muy enojados al satanista ante su comentario hiriente. Él se encoge de hombros y entorna sus ojos._

Murdoc: Oigan, solo soy realista.

2D: No quiero, no quiero ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NOO!

_El pobre de 2D esta aferrado a una… lampara, mientras que temblaba asustado, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Tanto Russel como Noodle estaban a su lado. Murdoc esta en la otra esquina del estudio, sin camisa, y fumando… como precalentamiento para asesinar a 2D._

Murdoc: ¡Vamos, 2D! ¡Nos pagan! ¡Y tratare de no romperte ningun hueso! Por lo menos lo intentare… jajajjaa.

2D: ¡No quiero dinero! ¡Me rehuso a esto!

_Russel y Noodle se miran entre si, preocupados. Y luego le dirigen la mirada al satanista._

Noodle: Llegas a romperle algo, y te matamos ¬¬.

Russel: Si, te mataremos. No es broma. El pobre esta asustado, Murdoc. No seas tan rudo.

**Sera una pequeña contienda de dos tiempos de cinco minutos. Pan comido.**

Murdoc: Puff. Si me pagaran por cada vez que golpeo al tarado, seria taaaan millonario.

Russel: 2D, no te preocupes, solo trata de evitarlo, no es necesario que pelees.

Noodle: Matare a esos idiotas de Jamie y Damon. Maldita sea.

**De acuerdo, salgan al ring por favor.**

**En la esquina derecha, con un peso de quien sabe cuantos kilos, se encuentra Murdoc Niccals… el… emm… penetrador. Si, suena cool.**

Murdoc: Te luciste, Brad. ¡Les pateare el culo, see!

_Murdoc da un par de pasos hacia adelante, y muestra su lengua alargada, mientras que sonrie con mucha crueldad._

**Y en esta otra esquina, con un peso considerablemente menor que el de su rival, se encuentra Stuart Pot, el dolor de cabeza. Va bien con la persona.**

2D: ¡Esto es horrible, Brad! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras una buena persona! ¡Morire por tu culpaaaa!

_El temeroso Stu seguia aferrado a la lampara, y sus amigos se apartan de la zona de lucha._

Noodle: Pobre 2D T.T.

Russel: Sera una masacre.

**¿Quieren palomitas?**

Noodle: Si, por favor.

Russel: Tambien bebidas si es posible.

2D: ¡Chicos T.T!

**OK. No hay reglas, solo matense. Llamamos a una ambulancia para 2D, no es necesario que lo oculte. ¡RING!**

_Murdoc sonrie maliciosamente, y avanza hacia el peliazul tronando los dedos de sus manos. Stu larga un alarido de preocupacion, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. En ese momento, Muds lo toma del cuello y lo arroja al piso, despegandolo de la lampara._

Murdoc: No te mentire, en realidad sere el unico que lo disfrute, jajajajaja.

2D: ¡NONONONONONONOOOOOOOO!

Noodle: ¡2D- san! ¡2D- san!

Russel: Murdoc no tendra compasion. Que impotencia.

_Entonces Murdoc se le tira encima para masacrarlo._

2D: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Uy. Eso debio doler. Murdoc lo esta matando. Muy bien, les haremos saber que opinan sus mejores amigos, Russel Hobbs y Noodle al respecto. Un comentario sobre las expectativas de esta pelea, por favor.**

Noodle: ¡Defiendete! ¡Has algo! ¡Aunque sea levantate, maldicion! Ah, si, bueno, respecto la pelea… 2D no saldra en una pieza T.T. Y pienso que… ¿Ya llego la ambulancia?

**Genial. Esas son las esperanzadoras palabras de la princesa asiatica. Ahora las del afro americano.**

Russel: ¿Eso es un comentario? Yo te dare un COMENTARIO. ¡Esta pelea es… es tan absurda! ¡Murdoc no solo barrerá en piso con D, sino que tambien promovemos la violencia sabiendo a la perfeccion que hay cientos de niños que nos miran! ¡Es un mal ejemplo!

**Si vamos al caso, aquí ya se han escuchado todos los insultos conocidos por el hombre. Ya no podemos ni siquiera decir las palabras "Buen ejemplo"**

Russel: ¡Da igual, Pitt! ¡¿Acaso no ves que los niños son el futuro? Ah… y tambien… pobre D, supongo.

2D: ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO, BASTA, POR FAVOR!

Murdoc: ¡Como si pudieras ser capaz de hacer algo, inutil! ¡Ni siquiera te esfuerces por defenderte! ¡Jajajajaja!

**Escucho las suplicas de 2D, y las amenazas de Murdoc. Que interesante.**

Murdoc: ¡Te mandare al infierno, face- ache! ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!

2D: ¡No, p..por favor. No..no quiero mas, basta. Muds, e..en serio!

_Rogaba el peliazul, pero Murdoc no iba a ceder. Y sin mas que esperar, le encaja un puñetazo en el estomago._

**Fin de los cinco minutos. Agradecerian que se separen.**

Russel: ¡YA LO OISTE! ¡DETENTE!

_Pero Murdoc no dejaba de golpear con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y con su larga lengua fuera de su boca._

Noodle: ¡Dijo que te detengas!

_Entonces, ambos chicos corren hacia ellos, y separan a la fuerza a Murdoc, quien seguia masacrando a 2D._

Murdoc: ¡Oigan! ¡Iba a detenerme! ¡SUELTENME!

Russel: ¡¿No era que ibas a ser suave, maldito satanista?

Murdoc: Ah, si… creo que lo olvide.

_Murdoc le sonrie divertido, mientras que Russel le dedica la mirada de odio e indignacion mas grande del mundo. Noodle corre hacia 2D, y lo levanta muy preocupada._

Noodle: 2D… ¿Estas bien? Murdoc es un maldito *****. Solo debes resistir otros cinco minutos y todo estara bien.

2D: Ummm… es..estoy rhgrh…brlfsdlkl…

Russel: Creo que esta bien. Solo algo confundido y atontado.

Murdoc: Eso es tan raro en él.

Noodle: Defiendete, 2D- san. Es una lucha libre, ¿No es asi? Se me ocurre una idea para que puedas aunque sea golpearlo una vez…

**Esto es violento y brutal. Seguiremos con el segundo y ultimo round.**

_Murdoc bosteza aburrido, y estira sus brazos._

Murdoc: Como sea. Aplastare al idiota y ganare mil billetes. Esto no puede ser mas divertido, jajaja.

_2D avanza hacia él, y agacha la cabeza con la espalda algo curvada, sentia demasiada inseguridad y temor ante lo que podria hacerle Murdoc. Noodle y Russel vuelven a separarse del ring. _

**¡RING!**

_Murdoc camina rapidamente hacia 2D, quien abre los ojos asustado y da varios pasos hacia atrás. El satanista le toma un brazo y lo vuelve a estampar contra el piso, causandole mucho daño por ese impacto. Y cuando se arrodilla ante él para volver a empezar a golpearlo, Stu se levanta como puede y lo empuja hacia atrás para que se aparte. Murdoc cae al suelo, y lo mira con asco. Entonces 2D se pone de pie temblando de los nervios y jadea aterrado._

Murdoc: Eres patetico, face- ache. Mejor dejate golpear, asi te evitas mas humillacion.

_Murdoc larga una asquerosa carcajada, y corre hacia 2D para terminarlo. Sin embargo, de la nada, Stuart toma una botella de vidrio que estaba en la mesa mas proxima, y la quiebra con un golpe seco. Murdoc se detiene, ya que 2D lo apunta con la botella filoza._

Murdoc: Hey, hey. No juegues con objetos filosos, te podrias cortar, Stu. JAJAJAJA.

2D: Puedo.. Yo puedo.. Lastimarte si quiero. Co..como siempre lo haces tu.

Murdoc: Intentalo.

_2D, lo mira muy enojado, ya que siempre lo subestimaba. Se acerca sin estar demasiado seguro de lo que pasaria, y rosa el vidrio rapidamente hacia Murdoc. Quien retrocede sorprendido, y solo recibe un corte en el brazo._

Murdoc: Te acabas de ganar un boleto al infierno. AHORA IRE EN SERIO.

_Murdoc comienza a reir descontrolado, y se le arroja encima de un salto. 2D decide dejar de no hacer nada, y forsejea para liberarse. El satanista lo golpea varias veces, pero esta vez, Stuart lo golpeaba como puede con tal de poder sacarselo de encima._

**¡WOW! ¡2D se defiende cómo un autentico peleador callejero! ¡Nunca me espere que sea asi de violento!**

Russel: ¡Tu puedes, D!

Noodle: ¡Vamos !

Murdoc: ¡ERES UN… AGRHGRH!

_Murdoc lo estampa contra el suelo, y cuando quiere golpearlo con ambos puños, 2D le toma los brazos y hace todo lo posible para frenar su fuerza._

Murdoc: ¡AYY YA DEJATE GOLPEAR ASI TERMINAMOS CON ESTO!

2D:¡N..NO! ¡NO VOY A…DE..DEJARTE!

Murdoc: ¡¿CON QUE QUIERES RESISTIR AH? ¡VOY A MATARTE!

2D: ¡WAA!

**FUCK. Esto se pone mejor de lo que pense. Lastima que… tres, dos, uno… Fin de la contienda. Separense, mis queridos chicos.**

Murdoc: ¡No hasta que le de el golpe que lo dejara del otro lado!

2D: ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ya termino! ¡BASTA!

Murdoc: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te atreviste a cortar MI endemoniada piel! ¡TE METERE ESA BOTELLA QUEBRADA POR TU ********!

2D: ¡NOO! ¡NO QUISE HACERLO! ¡SOLO ME DEFENDI!

Murdoc: ¡YA DEJA DE ROGAR PIEDAD, ERES UNA JODIDA GALLINA CAGONA! ¡TE MATARE SOLO PORQUE YA NO TE SOPORTO!

2D: ¡Murdoc! ¡WAAAAAAAA!

**Creo que esto se sale de control… eh…**

Noodle: ¡Noo! ¡Vayamos a detenerlos, Russel!

Russel: ¡Claro! ¡Y TU, BRAD! ¡MANDA A COMERCIALES! No quiero que la gente vea mi lado mas violento.

**Ahh. Que aburrido. **

_Ambos me miran con odio acumulado. Mientras tanto, Murdoc no se contenia y golpeaba a 2D, quien ya no podia defenderse ante su furia._

**¡AYY ESTA BIEN! Vamos a comerciales. Por Dios -.-**

_Comerciales._

_I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine._

_In a bag, I'm useless. But not for long, the future._

_It's coming on._

_I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine._

_In a bag, I'm useless. But not for long, the future._

_It's coming on. It's coming on._

_It's coming on. It's coming on._

_It's coming on. _

Fin de comerciales.

**Debo pedir disculpas nuevamente. Hoy estoy mas idiota de lo normal. Pense ser un entrevistador comun y corriente desde que empece la entrevista, pero ahora me doy cuenta que soy una vergüenza. ¿Hacer que dos grandes celebridades se peleen en vivo? Solo por querer ganar un poco de raiting no significa que deba degradar la dignidad de los invitados y de mi mismo.**

Russel: Bien dicho, Peter. Espero que entiendas que estamos un poco molestos contigo porque eres un ***** al haber echo que el pobre de 2D salga asi de dañado. Murdoc lo lamenta, pero aun asi…

Murdoc: No lo lamento ¬¬. Bien merecido tenia la paliza que le di. Es un idiota.

Noodle: ¿Y por que bien merecido ¬¬? ¿Qué te ha hecho para que lo odies tanto?

Murdoc: ¿Qué me ha hecho? ¡Dios! ¡El ha…! Ha… ehh… él… bueno…

Russel: ¡Nada! ¡Nunca te hizo nada y siempre maltratas al pobre chico!

Murdoc: ¡BUENO, ESTA BIEN! Solo me cae mal por ser tan… tan 2D. No tengo motivos para odiarlo. ¿Contentos?

Noodle: Disculpate con él.

Murdoc: Deahhh. ¿Otra vez? Que fastidio.

Russel: DISCULPATE.

Murdoc: Arghgrh. Hey, idiota, lo siento.

2D: No..no fue tu culpa. Este programa nos obligo. Yo tambien lo siento, Muds.

**2D ha sido hospitalizado durante al comercial, al igual que Murdoc, pero obviamente en menor medida. Vuelvo a pedirles disculpas. Ahora bien, se nos acaba el tiempo del programa. Se supone que debia durar hasta las 23 pm. Y ya son… exactamente las tres am.**

Murdoc: Mierda. Espero que nos paguen las horas extras.

**Al final del programa, tocaran una cancion en version acustica. Nunca nadie ha tenido el privilegio de escucharlos en version acustica. Tocaran Feel Good Inc.**

2D: Genial :)

Russel: Me parece bien.

Noodle: Siii. La guitarra suena mucho mejor si es acustica.

Murdoc: Lo que sea. Realmente no me importa mientras que nos paguen.

**Creo que les hare una ultima pregunta antes de terminar. Solo dejenme pensar que puedo preguntar, mmm.**

Noodle: Hasta ahora has sido algo impertinente con las preguntas, Pitt. Tenia que decirlo antes de que termine el programa. Fue divertido en un principio, pero hubo partes en las que me senti algo incomoda.

Russel: Ella tiene razon. Los invitados fueron un asco. Se supone que cuidariamos nuestra reputacion y todo se fue al caño. Hablaremos con nuestros representantes al respecto de todo esto.

2D: Ademas fue muy extraño y… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que quedamos muy mal frente a la gente? ¿Nos odias, cierto? Nadie haria algo tan malo. Es decir, no quiero culparte, Pitt, me agradas a pesar de que nos humillaste mucho. Pero este programa solo saco lo peor de nosotros… y… y ademas… odio admitirlo, pero en realidad, cielos, todas fueron preguntas sucias e indecentes.

**Gracias por reconocerlo, 2D. Eso me hace sentir bien porque cumpli mi labor como entrevistador atrevido.**

Murdoc: Brad. De verdad te odio. Todo lo que estos tres idiotas estan diciendo es cien por ciento verdad. Agradece que la entrevista esta por terminar, y que posiblemente me encarcelen si te mato al aire. La carcel no es tan linda como la pintan en television, ¿Sabes? Es mas, nosotros podriamos hacerte un juicio y quitarte hasta los calzoncillos. La pelea que tuve con 2D fue "barbara". La violencia en television no es nada divertida.

**¿Qué? ¡Eres tan hipocrita, Niccals! ¡Eres la persona mas violenta y con menos sentido moral y decente que existe! No me sermonees, no tienes derecho.**

Murdoc: ¿Yo? Estas loco. Pregunta lo que sea, y te respondere con calma y serenidad.

**¿Lo que sea? De acuerdo. Sigo tu juego. Ya que todos aquí estamos muy seguros de lo que es yaoi. Y que he recibido algunos llamados durante los comerciales, haremos el ultimo y gran experimento de la noche.**

**Murdoc besara a 2D, como la "supuesta" pareja gay que son. Los fanaticos saben que no es real. Pero lo disfrutaran, y no habra motivo de polemica al haber sido aclarado esto.**

Murdoc: ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCO? ¡MALDITO SEAS JODIDO ENGENDRO ENDEMONIADO! ¡NI PIENSES QUE VOY A HACER ESA LOCURA ESTUPIDA! ¡SI TANTO TE GUSTA EL YAOI, VETE A UNA FIESTA Y CHUPATE LA ****** DE UN *******, BRAD!

2D: Estoy de acuerdo con Muds. Ademas, esto generara polémicas aunque lo aclares, Brad. Ninguno de los dos es gay.

Russel: Veo que te gusta jodernos la vida, Brad.

Noodle: ¡Me opongo Brad! ¡Eso es ir demasiado lejos!

**¡PETER! ¡PETER!**

**¡MI NOMBRE ES PETEEEEER! ¡AAAAAAAH!**

Murdoc: Da igual, Peter, Brad, Steve. No importa. Ahora si me disculpas, ME LARGO, YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR EN ESTA MIERDA DE ENTREVISTA, ADIOS.

**El contrato, Murdoc.**

Murdoc: ****** mi sucia y peluda ******. No me paguen, realmente me paso por el culo ese dinero.

**¿Y si te dijera que se tratan de millones?**

Murdoc: Ah…. ¡¿MILLONES?


	6. Fin de la transmisión

_Hola! Subo el ultimo cap de esta historia. Si me armo de valor (?), subo otro fic de Gorillaz que estoy terminando. Este lo subi rapido porque lo tenia terminado hace bastante tiempo, igual no me canso de leerlo jejeje. Gracias a : noodle5522, DarkAngel-Kam_

_

* * *

_

**¿Qué tus representantes no te dieron a leer el contrato que firmamos con ellos? Alli se aclaraban mucha cosas.**

Murdoc: Ehhhhhh. No.

Russel: Ello no nos dieron a leer nada. Eso es… muy extraño. ¿Millones?

Noodle: Creo que ya entiendo porque no nos dieron a leer el contrato -.-

Russel: Esos malditos ¬¬

Murdoc: ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Cuando les ponga las manos encima…!

2D: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No entiendo, chicos. ¿Por qué no nos enseñaron el contrato?

Noodle: Se quedaran con los millones, 2D -.-

Murdoc: ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!

**Bien. Les daremos el dinero a ustedes, ya que es parte del trato. Solo tienen que besarse, jeje.**

Murdoc: ¿Q..que? No. NO. PREFIERO MORIR.

**Millones y millones. Millones y millones.**

Russel: Mmm. Solo sera… un rose.

Murdoc: Un… un rose… nada… nada profundo. ¿Cu..cuantos millones son?

**Siete punto cinco millones de dolares.**

Murdoc: AAAAAAAAAAHH. ¿Por qué me mandas una prueba tan dificil, Satan?

Noodle:¡Ninguno lo hara ni por todo el dinero del mundo! ¿Verdad, chicos?

2D: Y con ese dinero… podria comprarme… una nintendo Wii. Y… una Play Station 3. Y.. y.. Mu..Muds… solo sera… un rose.

Russel: ¡Claro! Emm. Y con ese dinero… podriamos hacer… tantas cosas.

Murdoc: Ayy. Yo… piensa, piensa. SIETE PUNTO CINCO MILLONES.

Noodle: Y solo sera un rose. ¿Qué? ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO, 2D!

2D: Ya se, ya se, ya se, ¡YA SE! Pero el sueño de toda mi vida es… tener una nintendo Wii, y una Xbox 360 T.T.

**Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco.**

Russel: No lo se. No sera para tanto. Y bueno, todos sabemos que sera una farsa.

2D: Si, y solo sera un… rose.

**Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco.**

Murdoc: ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, PITT! ¡AAAAAAAHGRHGR! ¡TODOS USTEDES ME CONFUNDEN! ¡QUE MIERDA, ACEPTO!

**¡Siiiiii! Ademas, Murdoc, solo los hombres que estan muy seguros de su sexualidad harian esto. Que lo dudes tanto solo te hace mas inseguro.**

**Hey, espera. ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Por qué vienes hacia mi? ¡ESPERA, NO ME GOLPEES!**

**PAAF. (?)**

Russel: Creo que ahora si lo mataste, Muds.

Noodle: Es un idiota, me cae mal. Menos mal que lo hiciste.

2D: ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer?

_La gente comienza a aplaudir desde las tribunas espectadoras. Y gritaban "beso, beso, beso". La produccion del programa enfoca a dos personas, a Murdoc y a 2D._

Murdoc: FUCK. Estamos encerrados aquí, y toda la maldita produccion nos vigila.

Russel: ¡Besalo, Muds!

Murdoc: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Tan pronto?

Russel: Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco.

2D: Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco.

Murdoc: VEN ACA.

_Murdoc se levanta, da dos pasos hacia 2D, lo levanta sosteniendolo de ambos brazos y le encaja un beso en los labios._

Russel: ¡YEEES! ¡BIZARRO! ¡YA TENEMOS SIETE PUNTO CINCO MILLONES, VIEJOS!

Noodle: ¡Ya separense ¬¬!

_Noodle se interpone entre ambos y los empuja el uno del otro._

Murdoc: Aaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa aaaaaahh. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Siete punto cinco. Ya acabe.

2D: ¿Noods? ¿Qué sucede? Tenemos SIETE PUNTO CINCO MILLONES DE DOLARES. ¿Por qué te ves tan enojada?

Noodle: ¡¿Qué no ves que… que besaste a alguien en frente mio, 2D? ¡Atashi aishiteru dakara! ¡Baka yaro!

2D: ¿Qué..que dices? ¡No lo entiendo!

Russel: Ya basta. Ya es hora de que hables en ingles y sigas las ordenes de Jamie y Damon. Dile la verdad a D, Noods.

Noodle: Yo.. Te quiero. Te amo. Creo que te amo.

…

…

…

Murdoc: Ouch. Eso debio doler.

Russel: Callate. Quiero saber que respondera 2D.

Murdoc: Eres como una vieja chismosa.

Russel: Cierra la boca ¬¬.

Murdoc: OBLIGAME.

Noodle: ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS! ¡YO SOY LA MAS INTERESADA EN LA RESPUESTA DE 2D- SAN!

2D: Noods… Noo..Noodle… ¿Eso.. Es cierto? ¿Tu… tu…?

Murdoc: ¡Ayy Dios, SIII, ES CIERTO! ¡Es verdad, ya deja de tartamudear como un retrasado mental!

Russel: Murdoc, basta.

Noodle: Claro que si, 2D- san. Se que no debo usar el japones, pero… lo siento mas natural de esa forma. Yo te…

2D: Noods. Yo…

Russel: Solo besala y abrazala. Hacen una pareja tan genial.

Murdoc: Si, termina con esto. Luego tocamos y nos vamos.

2D: ¡DEJENME PENSAR! ¡ESTO ES MUY DIFICIL! Pa..Paula estuvo aquí hace unas horas… me..me siento muy extraño. No se que debo responderte, Noodle.

Noodle [Baja la mirada muy angustiada]: Lo siento, gomene 2D- san. De verdad no quise arruinarlo todo.

Russel: ¿Qué? ¡¿Estas loco? ¡No puedes pensar en Paula todavia! ¡Es una…!

Murdoc: ¡UNA PUTA! ¡UNA TOTAL Y COMPLETA RAMERA! ¡FACE- ACHE, NOODLE ES DIEZ VECES MEJOR! ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO SI PREFIERES A LA ZORRA ANTES QUE A ELLA!

Russel: ¡Murdoc no pudo haberlo dicho mejor!

Noodle: ¡DETÉNGASE, YA BASTA! [Llorando] ¡No quiero oirlos pelear mas! ¡Lo que diga 2D- san sera lo mejor para todos! ¡Yo aceptare lo que piense y decida… y yo…!

_Increíblemente 2D se le lanza a Noodle en un fuerte abrazo antes de que pueda seguir hablando. Ese abrazo era calido y la protegía, ella se queda atónita sin saber que hacer. Y luego, sucede lo que deja shockeados a todos. Stuart la separa un poco de su cuerpo y la besa con la mayor ternura posible._

**Diablos, ese golpe si que dolio…**

**¡WTF! ¡2D Y NOODLE SE ESTAN DANDO UN APASIONANTE BESO! ¡ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO! ¡NO ES UN ROSE TIMIDO COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ! ¡AL PRESENCIAR ESTO ME ATREVO A DECIR QUE ELLOS… SE AMAN!**

Russel: Los felicito, de verdad.

Murdoc: Seee, seee. ¿Ya podemos tocar Feel Good Inc y largarnos? Me estoy orinando por todo el tequila que tome en el comercial.

_2D y Noodle se separan, y se sonrien con mucha ternura. No eran necesarias las palabras, nunca lo fueron. Ella lo vuelve a abrazar muy feliz._

**Tenemos muy poco tiempo. Tengo un brazo enyesado y un chichon del tamaño de Texas en mi cabeza. ¡Esta edicion del programa tuvo de todo! ¡Peleas sangrientas! ¡Discuciones con prostitutas! ¡Rencores del pasado! ¡Nudistas sexys! ¡Locura temporal y miedo a morir! ¡Un beso dulce y tierno! ¡Y hasta… creo que... besos homosexuales! En estos ultimos minutos de programa, la banda Gorillaz interpretara la version acustica de Feel Good Inc.**

_Unas cortinas se paran desde el fondo del set. Alli habia asientos y todos los instrumentos equipados para comenzar el show._

Murdoc: Genial. Vayamos, perras.

_Russel se acomoda en la bateria. El unico que posee conectado un instrumento electrico es Murdoc, con su bajo. Toma asiento al costado de 2D, quien se encontraba sentado en medio de él y de Noodle, ella sentada con una guitarra acustica a su izquierda._

**_Feeeel GOOOD._**

* * *

Peter los saluda con mucha amabilidad luego de terminar de interpretar la cancion.

Se contempla una escena, mientras que Murdoc y Russel hablan con el idiota del entrevistador, Noodle y 2D estaban algo aparte de ellos, hablando y sonriendose.

Murdoc se encoge de hombros, y sonrie ironicamente.

-See, tal vez toda esta mierda de humillacion valio la pena por siete punto cinco millones de dolares. Pero que diablos, yo no quede tan mal frente a todo el mundo.-

Russel desvia la mirada con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

-Podrias pensar en nosotros, somos tu maldita banda despues de todo.-

-¿Dijiste algo, Russ?-

-Nada, nada -.- ... -

-¡Chicos! ¡Todo salio estupendamente!- Jamie y Damon vienen corriendo hacia Gorillaz, con sonrisas de satisfaccion.

-Estuvieron muy bien.-

-Si, omitiendo algunas cosas. Pero la mayoria fue genial.-

-Por cierto, chicos ¬¬. Debemos hablar seriamente del reparto de dinero, y del contrato que nos obligo a hacer esas cosas tan fuera de lugar.- Russel los mita con cara de pocos amigos, a lo que ambos rie un poco nerviosos.

-No es divertido, estupidos.- Murdoc truena sus dedos en señal de que iba a golpear a alguien. Entonces, antes de que algo pase, 2D se acerca con Noodle.

-Heyy, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta el peliazul extrañado.

-Ayy, ¿Puede ser que estas unos segundos fuera de aquí y no sepas ni donde estas parado? Eres un tarado.- Responde el satanista de muy mala gana.

-Basta, Murdoc- san. Ahh, por cierto, Damon ¬¬. Debemos hablar seriamente de lo que sucedió al aire.- Noodle los mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ehhh. ¡Oigan, chicos! ¿No piensas que los reflectores alumbran mucho mas que al principio?- Dice Jamie tratando de cambiar el tema desesperadamente.

-¡Si! Son fabulosos. Jejeje. Deberiamos tener unos asi en nuestros hogares, ¿No creen?- Lo secunda Damon algo nervioso.

-¿Saben que seria mejor que tengan en su hogar? ¡UNA JODIDA AMBULANCIA! ¡PORQUE NO SEVAN A ESCAPAR DE…!-

-Wooow. Es muy cierto. Tendriamos que tener luces como estas.- 2D mira maravillado las luces, como un niño pequeño.

-Oigan. ¡¿Qué nadie escucha lo que estoy…?- Murdoc es interrumpido.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Salon de bronceado! ¡Quiero uno en casa!- Noodle salta muy emocionada por la idea.

-¡MIERDA, ESTOY DICIENDO QUE…!- Interrumpido otra vez.

-Tenemos que comprar unas asi. Nos bronceariamos en un parpadeo.- Sigue diciendoles Russel.

-¡Arhrghrg! ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UN DOLOR DE CABEZA!-

-Si quieres te doy una pastilla para la migraña. Te hara bien, Muds ^^.-

Murdoc se sostiene la cabeza en un ataque de furia, y luego de eso se abalanza sobre 2D para golpearlo por su estupido comentario.

-¡Chicos, basta!- Intentan calmarlos sus representantes.

-¡Paren! ¡Esto no es nada…! Hey. ¿Qué sucede con la luz del estudio?- Pregunta Peter algo confundido al notar que las luces parpadeaban como en un corto circuito.

A lo lejos, él se sorprende al ver que Noodle estaba en los controles de la electricidad, y que cortaba cables y los desconectaba.

-¡No toques eso!- Exclama Peter, horrorizado. Pero la chica solo rie y les da el OK con su pulgar a los demas miembros de su banda.

-¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Jajajajajaja!-

-¿Eso es una especie de señal?- Pregunta Damon, aturdido por lo que pasaba.

-¡Si, ahora!- Murdoc se pone de pie, y saca su pistola. Que tenia bien escondida dentro de sus pantalones.

-¡QUE RAYOS! ¿No era que no la habias traido?- Exclama Jamie shockeado.

-JAJAJA, ERA NECESARIO MANTENERLA EN SECRETO PARA ESTO.- El satanista rie con crueldad nuevamente y dispara los cables de los reflectores de arriba. Russel rapidamente se coloca debajo y los sostiene para que no se destrocen. 2D se levanta un poco golpeado, y corre para frenar otro reflector que caia del techo.

-¡AHORA! ¡A CORRER! ¡NOS VEREMOS EN EL INFIERNO, BRAD!-

-¡Oye! ¡Ya les dije que mi nombre es…! ¡ATRAPENLOS! ¡SE ROBAN LOS REFLECTORES!- Pide auxilio Peter muy nervioso y asustado.

-¡Es para nuestro salon de bronceado!- 2D sale corriendo detrás de Murdoc.

-¡Si! ¡Lo lamentamos, asi es la vida! ¡Adios Pitt!- Russel lo sigue tambien.

-¡Sayonara, okama hentai! ¡Jajajajja!- Noodle los sigue rapidamente.

Jamie y Damon se miran entre si, y sin mas que agregar salen corriendo detrás de ellos como unos desesperados.

-¡ESTOS TIPOS ESTAN LOCOS!- Damon corre junto con ellos, quienes abrian las puertas del canal sin mayor problema. Hasta salir del edificio.

-¡LO SE! ¡PERO SI TENEMOS SUERTE, SEREMOS LOS PRIMEROS EN PROBAR ESE SALON DE BRONCEADO, JAJAJAJ!- Grita entre risas Jamie, mientras que todos llegaban al Geep a las corridas.


End file.
